Broken Camera (Updated)
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Sebuah Kisah masa lalu yang terjadi pada Aoba sebelum dirinya dipindahkan ke Kure. Kisah di mana dirinya bertemu dengan seorang Laksamana yang tidak akan ia temui kembali. Terdapat beberapa perubahan dari yang sebelumnya untuk lebih mudah dibaca.
1. Your Camera

****Chapter 1****

 ** **Your Camera****

"Hari ini, Aoba pasti akan menemukan berita yang menarik !"

Itulah yang pertama kali dikatakan oleh Aoba setiap pagi. Ia duduk, melihat ke seberang kasurnya dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Kinugasa. Aoba teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kinugasa semalam sebelumnya mengenai dirinya akan ada pertemuan dengan Laksamana Ichijo dan Laksamana Yanagi.

Aoba langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi. Setelah itu,ia merapikan rambutnya, mengambil buku kecilnya dan langsung pergi.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat penting di markas angkatan laut tersebut. Markas angkatan laut Yokosuka sedang melakukan upacara penerimaan Laksamana baru sebagai tambahan tenaga di lini depan sekaligus memimpin Gadis Kapal.

Aoba, yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah semak-semak, melihat ke arah lapangan utama dan melihat lapangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan pria dan wanita dengan pakaian putih. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Ah... Laksamana-Laksamana baru ini sangat menarik perhatian. Saatnya untuk membuat berita. Dan bila perlu Aoba menculik salah satu dari Laksamana baru itu."

Mendadak ia mendapat tepukan di punggungnya. Dan tepukan itu berubah menjadi genggaman yang cukup kuat di pundak Aoba.

Aoba merasakan hawa yang akan membunuhnya jika dia tidak bergerak cepat. Dan tepat pada saat ia melihat ke arah belakang, ia melihat seorang wanita.

Wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian laksamana dengan rambut merah dikepang ke sisi kanan bahunya berdiri tepat belakangnya. Wanita tersebut melihat ke arah Aoba dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam sembari tersenyum. Aoba tahu jika ia tidak menjawab secepatnya, dirinya akan diterkam olehnya.

"Ahahahaha... Laksamana Yanagi... Itu, Aoba hanya bercanda... Hahahahaha" ujar Aoba dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

Wanita tersebut bernama Yanagi Shiro, salah satu Laksamana di Yokosuka yang cukup mengenal Aoba. Ia melihat ke arah Aoba dengan tatapan yang semakin dingin diiringi dengan genggaman yang semakin kuat. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Aku ingat... kau berkata demikian juga pada saat mekanik kita datang kemari... Dan kau benar-benar 'menculiknya'... Aku sampai mencari mekanik itu selama sehari penuh..."

Shiro menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap ke arah Aoba dengan tersenyum kecil. Keringat dingin Aoba semakin bercucuran melihat ekspresi dari Shiro. Shiro kemudian melanjutkan, dengan senyumnya,

"Jadi...aku akan memperhatikan dirimu... Supaya hal ini tidak terjadi lagi"

Aoba melihat ke arah Shiro yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya dan ia hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro.

'Aoba harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini... atau Laksamana Yanagi akan menghabisi Aoba' Pikir Aoba.

Ia kemudian mengingat satu hal dan kemudian langsung berharap pada pertanyaan ini untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Laksamana bagaimana anda dapat di belakang Aoba ? Laksamana dari mana ?" tanya Aoba berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Shiro tersenyum dan hanya menjawab singkat, "Mengantar gadis kapal baru, Harusame, ke asrama."

Kemudian, Shiro kembali melihat ke arah Aoba dan tersenyum. Aoba mengangguk dan menelan ludah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Aoba tahu, Shiro tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kali ini. Namun, kali ini ia akan selamat karena satu hal.

"Ah... nee-san" ujar suara seorang pria

Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suara tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke satu arah. Aoba melihat ada tiga orang di sana dan ia langsung mengetahui upacara tersebut sudah selesai. Satu orang dengan rambut hitam pendek rapi dan mempunyai mata biru. Satu orang lain memiliki rambut hitam yang cukup acak-acakan dan lebih tinggi dari orang yang pertama. Dan satu orang terakhir dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong sesuai standar angkatan laut, dan memiliki tinggi paling pendek dari semuanya.

"Amarov-san... aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah adik dari Kapten Yanagi yang terkenal ini." ujar pria paling pendek.

Mendengar kata 'adik dari Kapten Yanagi', Aoba langsung mengeluarkan buku dan pensilnya dan bersiap untuk mencatat semuanya.

"Okazaki-san, walaupun diriku ini benar adik dari Kapten Yanagi... lalu apa yang ingin kau tekankan ? Aku harap bukan pertanyaan konyol." ujar pria yang mengenakan sebuah tanda pengenal dengan nama Viltus Amarov.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapat kenaikan pangkat dengan cepat dengan koneksi seperti itu." ujar pria kedua.

Viltus langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak akan menerima kenaikan pangkat hanya dengan koneksi keluarga saja, Kouga-san. Aku lebih senang bila kenaikan pangkatku dikarenakan apa yang telah kuraih di angkatan laut."

Okazaki Kimura, pria dengan tinggi paling rendah dari mereka bertiga, dan Kouga Haruto, pria dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, langsung menepuk pundak Viltus, sembari berkata secara bersamaan,

"Kau memang idiot."

Sementara itu, Shiro melihat ke arah tanda pengenal milik Haruto, kemudian ke arah wajah Haruto. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Komandan Kouga Haruto." ujar Shiro sembari memastikan dirinya tidak salah membaca tanda pengenal tersebut.

Haruto langsung menjawab, "Iya, itu benar. Saya Kouga Haruto. Salah satu Laksamana di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka." ujar Haruto.

Shiro menunjuk ke arah rambut Haruto dan berkata, "Kau sebaiknya memotong rambutmu. Itu tidak sesuai dengan peraturan di markas angkatan laut."

Haruto terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Viltus, yang melihat hal itu, hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Shiro yang semakin panas karena Haruto masih mencari alasan untuk membiarkan rambutnya demikian.

Sementara Kimura, melihat ke arah mereka bertiga dan mengeluarkan kamera yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun, ia langsung memotret Shiro, Haruto dan Viltus.

Mereka semua, termasuk Aoba, terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimura. Aoba melihat ke arah kamera tersebut dan berkata,

"Itu..."

Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan mengangguk karena ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Aoba. Sementara itu, Shiro melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata,

"Kau tahu... Di markas angkatan laut ini ada peraturan untuk tidak membawa barang berharga ?"

Kimura langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Ia melihat ke arah Shiro dengan wajah takut, dan berkata dengan terbata-bata,

"Maafkan saya, Kapten Yanagi. Kamera ini..."

Viltus yang melihat hal tersebut menghela nafasnya dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kami semua diijinkan untuk membawa satu barang yang sangat penting bagi mereka, sebuah peraturan baru setelah banyak Laksamana yang disertir karena tidak tahan dengan suasana di markas angkatan laut."

Viltus diam sejenak dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, dan berkata,

"Satu benda yang dapat membuat semua Laksamana baru merasa nyaman dengan kondisi di sini. Dan karena itulah aku membawa buku ini, Shiro-nee" Viltus kemudian mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya untuk memperkuat alasannya.

Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus, dan melihat kembali ke arah Kimura.

"Aku lupa mengenai peraturan baru tersebut. Akan aku biarkan lewat bila kamera itu sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan, Viltus. Jadi... ada apa dengan kamera itu ?" ujar Shiro.

Kimura melihat ke arah kamera tersebut dan dia terlihat tidak ingin membicarakannya. Haruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berbisik pada Viltus,

"Ini sepertinya akan cukup lama. Dan Okazaki..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura, lalu ke arah Shiro dan langsung berkata,

"Nee-san... maksudku... Kapten Yanagi".

Viltus memberikan tanda kepada Shiro yang langsung diketahui oleh Shiro. Shiro melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata,

"Kamera itu diijinkan untuk masuk kemari karena berharga untuk dirimu, seperti buku yang dipegang oleh Komandan Amarov. Namun, ingat... tugas utamamu adalah memimpin gadis kapal."

Kemudian Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Dan Komandan Amarov... jangan memanggil diriku, nee-san di lingkungan markas ini. Panggil Kapten Yanagi bila saat bertugas."

Ketiga Laksamana baru tersebut memberi hormat tanda mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar pengumuman,

 _"Semua Laksamana baru, kalian diharapkan berkumpul di depan asrama kalian. Sekali lagi. Para Laksamana baru, kalian diharapkan berkumpul di depan asrama kalian."_

Mendengar pengumuman itu, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Kalian bertiga sebaiknya langsung pergi menuju asrama. Aku ada urusan dengan atasan kalian."

Shiro memberi hormat, yang langsung dibalas mereka bertiga. Viltus mulai berjalan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Lebih baik kita secepatnya ke asrama. Hei, Okazaki-san !"

Kimura masih terdiam melihat ke arah kamera miliknya. Ia mengusap kamera tersebut dan kemudian bermaksud menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Kamera itu sangat bagus. Dan terlihat cukup mahal."

Kimura terkejut mendengar apa yang Aoba baru katakan. Ia langsung menaruh kameranya kembali ke dalam tasnya, dan berkata,

"Tentu saja. Kamera ini sangat berharga bagi diriku. Dan sangat mahal."

Kemudian, Kimura langsung tersadar, melihat ke arah Aoba dan terdiam sebentar.

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa ya ?" ujar Kimura.

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Kau tidak tahu saya siapa ?".

Kimura mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, "Iya... Jadi... Anda siapa ?"

Aoba tersenyum dan berkata.

"Saya Aoba. Gadis kapal tipe kapal penjelajah berat dari kelas Aoba yang pertama. Salam kenal."

Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Namaku adalah Okazaki Kimura. Salam kenal. Aoba."

Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Mendadak mereka mendengar teriakan dari Viltus,

"Okazaki-san !" Kimura melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Iya, aku akan ke sana." Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Kita akan menjadi rekan seperjuangan mulai sekarang, Aoba. Tolong perhatikan saya."

Aoba tersenyum dan berkata, "Tolong perhatikan Aoba juga, Laksamana."

Kimura langsung pamit kepada Aoba dan berlari ke arah Viltus.

"Pria itu sangat menarik. Namun, entah mengapa Aoba seperti mengenalnya." Aoba terdiam sembari berpikir sebentar.

Hingga akhirnya Aoba berkata, "Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya Aoba diam di sini terus. Aoba harus mencari bahan berita lain."

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat lain dimana ia merasa dapat menemukan berita lain.

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak hari penerimaan Laksamana baru. Hari ini, Aoba ditugaskan untuk masuk divisi baru.

Pada saat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung administrasi, ia mendengar keributan. Ia melihat ke arah lorong dan melihat seorang gadis kapal dengan warna rambut merah muda dikepang satu sisi yang pingsan. Selain itu, satu orang yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya sedang menggendong wanita tersebut. Sontak Aoba bertanya,

"Laksamana Amarov ?! Apa yang terjadi ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba dengan wajah panik dan langsung bertanya,

"Aku harus membawa dia kemana ?"

Aoba yang sadar Viltus tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dirinya, sehingga langsung berkata,

"Lebih baik dibawa menuju dok atau kamar asramanya. Dua tempat tersebut terdapat penangangan terhadap Gadis Kapal."

Viltus langsung mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak."

Viltus langsung berlari dan Aoba hanya melihat punggung dari Viltus setelah itu. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Tadi... Kalau tidak salah, itu gadis kapal baru... Nama dia Harusame kalau Aoba tidak salah ingat. Sudahlah. Aoba harus bertemu dengan Laksamana Aoba yang baru."

Pada saat Aoba melihat ke arah resepsionis, ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan dari belakang. Pada saat Aoba melihat ke arah belakang, ia melihat Haruto di sana. Haruto menyapa dirinya,

"Hai, kau kalau tidak salah, salah satu kenalan dari kakak Viltus ya ?" ujar dirinya.

Aoba berkata, "Ya... dapat dikatakan demikian. Nama Laksamana... hmmm"

Haruto berkata dengan sedikit rasa tidak nyaman,

"Kouga Haruto. Panggil saja Haruto. Aku tidak terlalu suka bila dipanggil Laksamana. Rasanya... kurang enak.".

'Orang ini sepertinya dapat menjadi sumber informasi Aoba. Aoba yakin akan hal tersebut.' pikir Aoba.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa ya ? Aku belum mengenal semua orang di sini sayangnya" tanya Haruto.

Aoba tersenyum dan berkata, "Saya adalah salah satu petinggi di markas angkatan laut ini. Namaku adalah Aoba. Lebih baik kau mengetahui hal ini !"

Haruto membuat ekspresi seolah-olah terkejut mendengar itu, dan langsung memberi hormat kepada Aoba.

'Kena... hehehehehe' pikir Aoba.

Mendadak Aoba merasakan hawa membunuh dari belakang yang lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, dan sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepalanya.

"Kau berani menipu Laksamana lain ya..." Suara seorang wanita yang sangat familiar di telinga Aoba.

Aoba melihat ke arah belakang dan melihat Shiro. "Ahahahaha... Laksamana Yanagi... Maaf" ujar Aoba.

Haruto melihat ke arah Shiro dan Aoba, kemudian Shiro langsung menjelaskan,

"Maafkan gadis kapal ini. Nama gadis kapal ini adalah Aoba dari tipe kapal penjelajah berat."

"Tenang saja. Saya mengetahui mengenai hal itu. Lagipula, diriku sudah satu tahun di tempat ini. Apakah anda lupa, Shiro-san." ujar Haruto

"Tentu saja tidak."

Haruto melihat ke arah Aoba sekali lagi yang langsung membuat tanda minta maaf. Aoba langsung sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Haruto. Haruto hanya tersenyum saja. Namun tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara seorang pria yang memanggil dirinya,

"Haruto !"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Haruto langsung melihat ke arah belakang. Di sana Kimura sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Melihat Aoba dan Shiro di sana, Kimura langsung memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua, yang langsung dibalas oleh Aoba dan Shiro. Kemudian, Kimura melihat ke arah Haruto dan berkata,

"Apa kau melihat Viltus ? Kita berjanji untuk bertemu tadi sebelum pertemuan dengan divisiku."

Haruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Shiro langsung berkata,

"Komandan Amarov mengantar salah satu gadis kapal yang pingsan. Saat ini mungkin dia di daerah dok atau asrama."

Haruto dan Kimura terkejut. Shiro tanpa memperdulikan reaksi kedua orang tersebut kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah bertemu dengan anggota divisi kalian ? Kalau saya tidak salah dengar sepertinya Komandan Okazaki belum melakukannya."

Haruto mengangguk sementara Kimura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Komandan Okazaki, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang kerjamu menunggu gadis kapal yang akan masuk ke dalam divisimu." ujar Shiro

Kimura memberi hormat dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya. Haruto memberi hormat ke arah Shiro dan bertanya sekali lagi lokasi Viltus, dan pergi keluar diikuti dengan Shiro.

Aoba, yang mendengarkan pembicaraan tadi, berjalan sekali lagi ke arah resepsionis dan berkata,

"Apakah Aoba dapat mengambil dokumen untuk perpindahan ke divisi baru Aoba ?"

Resepsionis tersebut mengambil dokumen dengan nama Aoba dan memberikannya kepada dirinya.

Pada saat Aoba melihat nama Laksamananya, Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau yakin saya dipindahkan ke divisi ini ? Laksamana ini masih baru dan sudah diserahkan Kapal Penjelajah berat ?!"

Resepsionis tersebut hanya menjawab singkat, "Ini sudah disetujui oleh atasan."

Aoba hanya menghela nafas. Aoba melihat sekali lagi ke nama Laksamana tersebut dan mulai berjalan. Ia berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu dengan satu nama yang ia kenal.

'Okazaki Kimura'

"Aoba sangat terkejut dia akan menjadi Laksamana di Divisi Aoba. Sudahlah." ujar Aoba setelah tiba di depan pintu kantor Kimura.

Aoba mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Aoba sudah hadir di sini."

Dari dalam Kimura langsung menjawab, "Kau diijinkan untuk masuk." Pada saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Kimura, ia melihat dua kapal perusak, Yayoi dan Uzuki di sana.

Tanpa persiapan apapun, Kimura langsung memotret Aoba.

"Laksamana... mengapa kau memotret Aoba ?" tanya Aoba yang terkejut.

Uzuki langsung berkata, "Tidak hanya dirimu saja, Aoba-senpai. Kami berdua juga dipotret oleh dirinya. pyuu~"

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan menulis sembari berkata,

"Laksamana baru, Okazaki Kimura, melakukan __sexual harassment__..."

Kimura yang mendengar itu langsung berkata, "Ah... jangan !" Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan bertanya,

"Lalu apa tujuanmu langsung memotret kami semua ?"

Kimura hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata,

"Ini semua hanya untuk disimpan saja. Untuk melihat kembali ke masa ini, karena pasti di masa depan jumlah gadis kapal di divisiku akan bertambah. Dan, ada kemungkinan kita juga akan kehilangan seseorang, karena kita masih berperang. Semua foto ini akan aku gunakan sebagai pengingat diriku pada masa-masa menyenangkan di saat seperti ini."

Uzuki, Yayoi dan Aoba hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura. Kimura langsung berkata,

"Sudahlah... jangan menunjukkan wajah sedih seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah seperti itu."

Kimura langsung berjalan ke depan Aoba dan menyentuh mulut Aoba dan membentuk wajah seperti tersenyum. Aoba sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimura, langsung menepis tangan Kimura.

"Laksamana... Jika seperti ini terus... akan kulaporkan karena melakukan __Sexual Harassment__ lho." ujar Aoba. Kimura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman dari Aoba.

Dia kemudian berkata tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Aoba, "Kalian bertiga berdiri di sisi sana. Aku akan memotret kalian sekali lagi. Dan kali ini kalian bertiga akan masuk ke foto ini"

Uzuki menarik Yayoi ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kimura. Sementara Aoba hanya terdiam saja. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Kau sangat berbeda dari semua Laksamana yang lain yang tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan gadis kapal. Dan apakah anda mengetahui peraturan di sini mengenai hubungan dengan gadis kapal ?"

Kimura mengangguk dan berkata,

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku merasa kalian juga manusia."

Uzuki, Yayoi dan Aoba terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba. Aoba langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aoba... sangat tertarik dengan ini. Jarang sekali ada Laksamana yang mau melanggar peraturan seperti anda."

Kimura melanjutkan, "Aturan ada untuk dilanggar bukan ?"

Aoba mengangguk dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Uzuki dan Yayoi mulai ketakutan dengan tawa mendadak dari Kimura dan Aoba.

Kemudian, melihat Uzuki dan Yayoi yang ketakutan, Kimura menghentikan tawanya, langsung berkata,

"Sekarang... aku akan memotret kalian bertiga, sebagai tanda pertama kalinya unit kita terbentuk."

Aoba berjalan ke arah tempat yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Kimura dan berdiri di antara Yayoi dan Uzuki.

Mendadak Uzuki berkata, "Laksamana, sebaiknya kau juga ikut di sini."

Kimura pada awalnya menolak, namun karena desakan dari Uzuki yang terus menerus, ditambah Aoba, akhirnya Kimura mengalah. Ia mempersiapkan timer dari kameranya, menaruhnya di atas meja dan berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

Namun, ia tersandung dan tepat pada saat kamera memotret, Kimura terlihat seperti memeluk Aoba.

Kimura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berkata, "Maaf sepertinya... aku akan mengulangnya."

Dan mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar ulang tanpa ada masalah.

"Kapan foto ini akan dicetak, Laksamana ?" Tanya Aoba.

Kimura berkata, "Minggu ini aku akan mencetak semua foto yang telah kuambil akhir-akhir ini. Terutama yang kuambil setelah selesai upacara penyambutan".

Kimura kembali mengecek semua fotonya dan melihat ke dua foto terakhir. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Yayoi, mengapa kau terlihat sangat marah ?"

Yayoi hanya menjawab, "Yayoi tidak marah."

Kimura berjalan ke arah Yayoi dan menyentuh ujung mulut Yayoi dan berkata, "Lebih baik bila kau seperti itu."

Mereka semua tertawa bersama, sementara Yayoi hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Apakah Aoba dapat melihat hasil fotonya ?" Kimura mengangguk, dan menyerahkan kameranya.

Aoba melihat satu per satu foto yang sudah diambil oleh Kimura, hingga akhirnya ia melihat foto dirinya.

"Laksamana... Foto ini jangan dicetak. Aoba sangat tidak siap saat itu." ujar Aoba.

Kimura melihat ke foto yang dimaksud dan berkata, "Tidak juga. Kau cukup cantik pada saat itu."

Aoba menjawab dengan wajah curiga, "Laksamana... Aoba rasa, Laksamana hanya ingin menggoda Aoba saja. Apa Aoba laporkan Laksamana karena masalah _Sexual Harassment_ saja ya ?"

Kimura tertawa saja mendengar ancaman Aoba dan berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda... hanya bercanda"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena mendengar ketukan. "Komandan Okazaki, apakah pertemuan pertama dengan divisi anda sudah selesai ? Jika sudah, semua gadis kapal diharapkan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dan anda diharapkan berkumpul dengan Laksamana baru lainnya."

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Saya sudah selesai berbicara dengan mereka semua. Saya akan segera bergerak ke tempat yang dituju."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam, hingga akhirnya langkah kaki tidak terdengar lagi.

"Laksamana, kau sangat berbeda bila berbicara dengan sesama Laksamana dan dengan kami..." ujar Aoba.

Kimura hanya menjawab singkat sembari tersenyum,

"Supaya aku dapat mengenal kalian lebih lanjut lagi. Lagipula kalian bukan atasanku. Kalian temanku."

Yayoi, Uzuki dan Aoba tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura. Kemudian, Kimura melanjutkan,

"Lebih baik kalian kembali ke asrama kalian. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan memberi hormat. Sebelum Kimura berjalan keluar, ia berkata,

"Dan bila hanya kita berempat saja, atau dengan kedua temanku yang lain, kalian jangan memanggilku, Laksamana, panggil saja Kimura. Kalian mengerti ?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Setelah Kimura keluar, Uzuki langsung berkata,

"Laksamana ini sangat menarik. Sangat baik pyuu~"

Yayoi mengangguk dan berkata,

"Yayoi merasa tenang saat melihat Laksamana seperti itu. Terutama setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar. Aoba masih terdiam di dalam ruang kerja Kimura dan melihat ke arah kamera milik Kimura yang ditinggal di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aoba rasanya ingin sekali mencoba... memotret."

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Aoba. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar sembari berpikir untuk meminta Kimura mengajari dirinya untuk memotret. Ia berpikir seperti itu hingga tiba di asrama.


	2. Our Camera

****Chapter 2****

 ** **Our Camera****

Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama divisi Okazaki. Hari itu, Aoba bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan operasi lain hari itu. Mereka semua diharuskan untuk berkumpul di dok pada pukul 0700.

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Kinugasa." ujar Aoba setelah melihat Kinugasa yang baru saja bangun.

"Selamat pagi juga, Aoba." ujar Kinugasa sembari menguap.

Melihat Aoba yang sudah rapi, Kinugasa berkata, "Operasi lain Aoba ?".

Aoba mengangguk dan segera berlari.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Aoba melihat banyak Laksamana yang berlalu lalang dan gadis kapal lain. Setiap gadis kapal yang dilalui Aoba menyapanya, dan langsung dibalas Aoba. Hingga akhirnya, ia tiba di dok. Dan di sana, ia melihat Uzuki, Yayoi dan Kimura.

"Selamat Pagi, Laksamana"

Melihat Aoba yang sudah tiba, Kimura langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Aoba. Namun, sepertinya kita dikejar oleh waktu, jadi tidak ada banyak waktu yang dapat kita buang. Laksamana Amarov sudah bergerak lebih dahulu untuk melakukan pengintaian, dikarenakan divisinyanya terdiri dari tiga kapal perusak sehingga lebih cepat."

Kimura kemudian diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan ketiga Gadis Kapalnya, dan kemudian memberitahu mereka,

"Kita akan dibantu dengan divisi lain, dan tujuan utama kita adalah menghancurkan tiga kapal perusak _Abyssal_ dan satu kapal penjelajah ringan _Abyssal_. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

Uzuki, Yayoi dan Aoba mengangguk, yang langsung dibalas oleh Kimura,

"Sekarang kalian masuk ke dalam kapal komando lebih dahulu. Saya akan masuk setelah memberitahu perihal kedatangan kalian."

Kimura langsung berjalan bertemu dengan Laksamana lain yang ikut di dalam misi tersebut. Aoba langsung mengajak Yayoi dan Uzuki untuk masuk ke dalam kapal komando.

Di dalam kapal komando, Uzuki berkata,

"Aoba-senpai. Nanti malam ikut acara kami tidak pyon~?"

Aoba kemudian berkata, "Aoba tidak ada acara atau tugas membuat artikel sih. Jadi kemungkinan besar Aoba dapat ikut. Namun, acara apa yang kalian selenggarakan ?"

Yayoi berkata, "Acara yang dibuat Kimura-san. Untuk memperdekat hubungan antara Laksamana dengan gadis kapal."

Aoba terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Apa hanya kalian berdua saja di acara itu ? Jangan-jangan... Kimura-san... Lolicon ?!"

Uzuki dan Yayoi melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian Uzuki berkata, "Tidak hanya kami, beberapa gadis kapal lain diundang. Dan kami berhasil meminta Houshou-san untuk hadir, pyon~"

Aoba semakin terkejut, "Houshou-san !"

Aoba terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Uzuki baru saja. Ia langsung berpikir,

'Kimura-san rupanya luar biasa... Tapi, bagaimana ia dapat koneksi seperti itu... Dan bagaimana ia mampu mengajak gadis kapal lain ?!'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, dan kemudian mulai mengajak Uzuki dan Yayoi untuk ke kapal komando. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang komando, dan menunggu di dalam sana. Melihat Kimura tidak datang dalam waktu dekat, Aoba berjalan ke salah satu sisi ruang komando, lebih tepatnya ke arah meja Laksamana. Di atas meja tersebut, Aoba melihat kamera yang biasa digunakan oleh Kimura.

Ia mengangkat kamera tersebut dan memperhatikan semua bagian dari kamera tersebut.

"Ternyata cukup berat juga."

Aoba menyalakan kamera tersebut, dan melihat galeri dari kamera tersebut. Aoba melihat kembali hasil foto dari Kimura.

Semua foto yang dihasilkan oleh Kimura sangat indah. Aoba memperhatikan satu per satu. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Aoba rasanya... benar-benar ingin memotret. Dan menghasilkan foto seindah ini."

"Mungkin aku dapat mengajarimu fotografi, Aoba. Dan sepertinya itu akan berguna bagi dirimu." ujar Kimura

Aoba terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, dan melihat ke arah belakang. Di sana ia melihat Kimura.

"Laksamana... sejak kapan kau..." ujar Aoba, yang langsung ditahan oleh Kimura.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, jangan panggil aku 'Laksamana' bila hanya kita bertiga, panggil Kimura. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu selanjutnya, aku sudah di sini saat kau memperhatikan foto-foto dari kameraku."

Aoba langsung memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura.

"Kimura-san, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Aoba bahwa dirimu sudah di sini. Uzuki dan Yayoi juga tidak." ujar Aoba sedikit kesal dan mengembangkan pipinya.

Kimura hanya tertawa saja melihat reaksi dari Aoba, begitu pula dengan Yayoi dan Uzuki.

"Sudahlah, mari kita mulai melakukan operasi ini. Komandan Okazaki kepada sistem, bergerak dengan kecepatan 35 knot ke arah utara hingga tiba di titik yang sudah ditentukan."

Kapal komando kemudian mulai bergerak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Uzuki dan Yayoi bermain berbagai permainan tangan. Sementara, Aoba menunggu di luar melihat ke arah langit sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus ke pipinya.

Mendadak Aoba mendengar suara _shutter_ dari kamera yang terbuka diikuti dengan suara kamera yang memotret. Di sana, ia melihat Kimura yang memotret dirinya.

"Kimura-san. Aoba sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya kepadamu... Aoba akan melaporkan dirimu karena __Sexual Harassment__." ujar Aoba dengan membuat tampang sedikit menggoda Kimura.

Kimura hanya tertawa saja, dan berkata, "Tapi... kau tidak pernah melaporkan diriku"

Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar jawaban dari Kimura.

Kemudian, Kimura berkata, "Apakah kau ingin mencoba memotret ? Ini sebagai latihan pertamamu ?"

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan melihat Kimura yang memberikan kameranya untuk dipinjam. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura. Aoba terdiam sebentar. Kimura yang melihat itu berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa... kau tidak jadi mencobanya ?".

Aoba langsung menjawab, "A... Aoba akan mencobanya."

Aoba mengambil kameranya dan mencoba memotret pulau di sebelah kiri kapal. Aoba memotret beberapa kali. Tapi wajahnya sedikit kecewa melihat hasil fotonya.

"Apakah aku dapat melihat hasilnya ?" tanya Kimura.

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura yang menanyakan hal tersebut dan menyerahkan kameranya sembari berkata,

"Jangan tertawa melihat hasilnya."

Kimura melihat foto yang dihasilkan oleh Aoba, dan tertawa kecil. Aoba langsung berkata dengan kesal,

"Aoba sudah bilang tadi... jangan tertawa."

Kimura meminta maaf kepada Aoba dan berkata untuk mencobanya sekali lagi, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Aoba. Kimura memberi instruksi kepada Aoba dan lansung diikuti oleh Aoba. Sementara itu, Uzuki dan Yayoi yang melihat itu dari dalam ruang komando, menghentikan permainan mereka, terdiam sebentar, dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka sepertinya akan sangat cocok, pyon~" ujar Uzuki yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yayoi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Aoba sudah memotret berpuluh-puluh kali. Kimura terkadang terkejut, terkadang tertawa. Hingga akhirnya,

"Sistem kepada Laksamana. Kita sudah tiba di lokasi yang ditentukan."

Kimura langsung memerintahkan,

"Mulai menstabilkan kapal. Kapal penjelajah berat Aoba, Kapal perusak Uzuki dan Kapal perusak Yayoi, harap bersiap di tempat peluncuran."

Yang langsung dibalas oleh mereka bertiga. Sebelum Aoba mulai berjalan ke dalam kapal, Kimura berkata,

"Kita akan berlatih secara rutin mulai besok. Apakah kau setuju dengan itu ? Kau memiliki potensi untuk menjadi fotografer yang handal."

Aoba mengangguk dan berkata, "Kita akan berlatih lagi besok. Dan kecuali jika Aoba cukup sibuk dengan tugas artikelnya"

Kimura mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba. Kemudian, Aoba masuk ke dalam dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk meluncur. Sementara itu, Kimura masuk ke dalam ruang komando, dan mendapat sebuah panggilan dari Viltus.

"Okazaki-san. Apakah kau sudah sampai di tempat yang ditentukan ? Jika sudah, aku akan memerintahkan divisiku yang dipimpin oleh Harusame berkumpul dengan unitmu."

Kimura langsung menjawab,

"Aku sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebentar lagi, semua divisiku yang dipimpin oleh Aoba akan mulai bergerak."

Kemudian, ia mendapat laporan dari kapal komando, semua unitnya telah meluncur. Kimura langsung berkata,

"Sambungkan dengan Aoba."

Pertama hanya terdengar suara statis saja, dan kemudian mendengar suara Aoba,

"Laksamana memanggil Aoba ?"

Kimura kemudian berkata,

"Kalian diharapkan bertemu dengan unit Komandan Amarov yang dipimpin oleh Harusame. Mereka akan memberitahukan hasil dari pengintaian mereka."

Aoba langsung membalas,

"Akan kami laksanakan, Laksamana."

Kimura tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati,

"Semoga mereka semua selamat."

Kimura menunggu laporan dari Aoba mengenai hasil misi mereka. Ia terlihat tidak sabar dan sedikit khawatir. Hingga akhirnya,

"Aoba melapor kepada Laksamana."

Kimura langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Laksamana Okazaki di sini. Lanjutkan laporanmu, Aoba."

Dari ujung komunikasi, Aoba berkata, "Kami sudah memastikan semua target berupa tiga kapal perusak kelas I dan satu kapal penjelajah ringan kelas Ho telah tenggelam. Kami akan kembali ke kapal komando secepatnya."

Kimura kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah ada di unit kita yang cedera ?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Aoba. Kimura berkata,

"Aoba, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kapal Komando memberi laporan kepada Kimura,

"Gadis kapal telah tiba di kapal komando."

Kimura langsung berlari ke arah tempat peluncuran. Di sana ia melihat Yayoi dan Uzuki yang baik-baik saja. Dan pada saat ia melihat ke arah Aoba, ia sangat terkejut. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Aoba yang terluka di kakinya.

Aoba berkata, "Tenang saja, Kimura-san. Ini hanya luka ringan."

Kimura langsung berkata, "Luka seperti ini kau anggap ringan ?! Lebih baik kita secepatnya kembali untuk menyembuhkan dirimu."

Aoba hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura.

"Laksamana kepada Sistem. Kita kembali menuju Yokosuka. Kecepatan 40 knot."

Mendengar perintah tersebut, kapal komando mulai bergerak. Kimura memapah Aoba ke ruang komando. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kimura selalu bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi, Aoba ? Apa yang terjadi selama misi ini ?"

Aoba masih diam saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Kimura. Setelah sampai di dalam ruang komando, Kimura membantu Aoba untuk duduk dan dia langsung berkata,

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Kimura langsung mengecek kaki Aoba yang berdarah.

"Kimura-san... Maafkan Aoba. Aoba tadi tidak memperhatikan torpedo yang datang tadi, jadinya seperti ini." ujar Aoba tanpa melihat ke arah Kimura.

Kimura, yang melihat wajah Aoba yang menangis, hanya diam saja.

"Maafkan Aoba... Kimura-san..." ujar Aoba sekali lagi.

Kimura menghela nafas, berdiri dan kemudian memeluk Aoba. Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi terkejut dengan hal tersebut.

Kemudian Kimura berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Aoba. Setidaknya kau kembali kemari. Sekarang, dapatkah kau memberitahu diriku apa yang terjadi selama misi tadi ?".

Aoba dengan wajah masih memerah dan menangis, menceritakan semuanya. Yayoi dan Uzuki duduk di kedua sisi Aoba, juga menceritakannya.

"Sistem kepada Laksamana. Kita sudah tiba di dermaga."

Kimura yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membawamu. Tapi, nanti malam apakah kau dapat hadir di acara yang kuselenggarakan di asrama kalian kan ? Jika kau sudah baikan..."

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan bertanya, "Namun, Kimura-san... Cara kau ke asrama bagaimana ?"

Kimura tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Rahasia."

Aoba hanya terdiam saja sebelum berkata,

"Aoba sepertinya bisa hadir. Luka Aoba tidak terlalu parah".

Kapal komando akhirnya merapat di dermaga, dan Aoba dibawa untuk diperbaiki. Kapal komando lain milik Viltus juga sudah merapat. Setelah Viltus dan Kimura melapor, mereka keluar. Pada saat mereka berjalan ke arah asrama, Kimura bertanya,

"Viltus... Kau mau ikut tidak acara yang kuselenggarakan ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata,

"Acara apa ? Kita hari ini tidak diijinkan untuk keluar sama sekali."

Mendadak Haruto muncul dan menepuk pundak Viltus dan Kimura.

"Kimura, nanti malam kita jadi kan ?" Itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Haruto kepada Kimura.

Kimura mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Viltus, sekaligus berkata,

"Viltus, ayolah ikut kita untuk acara ini."

Viltus berkata dengan tegas, "Tidak"

Kimura kemudian berkata lagi, "Ayolah, Viltus. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan acara ini, kau dapat menolak yang berikutnya."

Viltus terlihat masih ingin menolak. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Viltus, lebih baik kau mengikuti acara ini sekali saja."

Akhirnya, Viltus menarik nafas panjang, karena lelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto dan Kimura berulang-ulang, dan berkata dengan kesal,

"Ok... Ok... Aku akan pergi ke acara kalian. Aku tidak menanggung bila Shiro-nee marah kepada kita semua."

Kimura dan Haruto memberi tanda masing-masing tanda berhasil. Kemudian, Viltus bertanya,

"Di mana acara kalian nanti malam ?"

Kimura dan Haruto mengatakan secara bersamaan,

"Asrama Gadis Kapal"

"Sekali lagi akan kuulang... Kalian gila... Ini melanggar peraturan yang paling utama di markas ini."

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh Viltus kepada Haruto dan Kimura selama perjalanan ke asrama gadis kapal.

"Sudahlah, Viltus. Sekali-kali kita berinteraksi dengan mereka di luar pekerjaan. Dan sebaiknya kau diam saja daripada menarik perhatian penjaga." ujar Haruto.

Akhirnya, Viltus menyerah karena Kimura dan Haruto tidak mendengarkan semua alasannya, dan Kimura diikuti dengan Haruto menunjukkan wajah kemenangan karena Viltus akhirnya diam saja.

Mendadak Haruto berkata, "Sial... ada penjaga di pintu belakang."

Kimura dan Viltus melihat ke arah pintu belakang asrama gadis kapal.

"Ada dua... Sepertinya ini akan gagal." ujar Kimura. Ia kemudian berkata, "Maafkan aku Viltus... sepertinya ini akan ga..."

Ucapannya terhenti karena tidak menemukan sosok Viltus di belakang mereka.

Haruto kemudian menepuk pundak Kimura, "Kedua penjaga itu menghilang !"

Kimura melihat ke arah tempat kedua penjaga, dan menemukan tidak ada satupun orang di sana.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Sebaiknya acara yang kalian maksud tidak menghabiskan banyak waktuku."

Viltus menepuk pundak kedua temannya dari belakang sembari berkata demikian. Kimura dan Haruto terkejut, dan langsung melihat ke arah belakang mereka dan menemukan Viltus di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Kimura bertanya,

"Kau dari mana saja Viltus ? Dan jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan itu pada penjaga itu ? Di mana dan bagaimana kau ?"

Viltus hanya menjawab singkat, "Lebih baik kalian tidak mengetahuinya..."

Haruto dan Kimura melihat satu sama lain, dan hanya diam saja. Mereka kemudian berjalan hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan paling dalam di asrama tersebut. Melihat Kimura, Haruto dan Viltus yang hadir, semua langsung berkata,

"Selamat datang Laksamana." Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Kau terlambat, Kimura-san."

Kimura hanya memberi alasan, 'Tadi ada penjaga di luar.'

Kemudian, Aoba mendekati Kimura dan berkata,

"Kenapa Viltus-san ada di sini ?"

Kimura berkata, "Aku berhasil membujuknya kemari. Kita lihat saja nanti perkembangannya seperti apa..."

Aoba hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian, Kimura berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Aoba ? Apakah kakimu sudah tidak sakit ?"

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Lukanya sudah tertutup. Dan sakitnya sudah tidak terasa."

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu jika demikian. Lebih baik kau istirahat ke kamarmu saja..."

Aoba, yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura, kemudian membuat wajah seolah-olah seperti orang yang ditolak,

"Kimura-san... apakah kau sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah Aoba ? Aoba sangat sedih mendengarnya... Apalagi Kimura-san yang mengundangku..."

Kimura langsung terkejut dan panik mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba dan berkata, "Kau boleh ikut acara ini... Tapi jangan membuat wajah seperti itu..."

Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengetahui dirinya sedang dijahili oleh Aoba, Kimura langsung memukul dengan pelan kepala Aoba dan berkata, "Dasar kau... Tapi, jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

Aoba mengangguk dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Kimura-san."

Aoba kemudian melihat Kimura memberikan kepada Aoba kameranya. Aoba mengambilnya dan mendengar, "Sekarang kau yang mengambil foto. Aku akan melihatnya nanti."

Aoba berkata, "Kau pasti ingin menertawakan diriku ya ?"

Kimura hanya tersenyum saja, sebelum berjalan ke arah sekumpulan gadis kapal lain. Aoba melihat Kimura dengan wajah kesal.

Di acara itu, Kimura dan Haruto berinteraksi dengan mudah dengan gadis kapal. Kimura menunjukkan kepada mereka trik sulap yang langsung disukai oleh para kapal perusak. Sementara itu, Haruto menjahili sebagian dari gadis kapal.

Di sisi lain dari ruangan tersebut, Viltus hanya diam saja melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Dia terlihat masih tidak nyaman dengan semua kondisi ini. Mendadak Houshou menepuk pundak Viltus, dan karena kaget Houshou langsung dibanting oleh Viltus.

Semua terdiam melihat ke arah Viltus, dan sebagian berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah Houshou dan Viltus.

Viltus berkata, "Ah... Maafkan saya... Itu tadi... refleks..."

Houshou berdiri dan tersenyum saja kepada Viltus. Houshou berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Viltus-kun..."

Viltus kembali berkata, "Maafkan saya... Houshou-san... Tapi... Yang tadi..." Houshou melihat sekali lagi ke arah Viltus dan masih tersenyum.

Lutut Viltus langsung kehilangan kekuatannya, dan Ia merasakan hawa membunuh dari Houshou walaupun dia tersenyum. Sama seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan Shiro.

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Houshou-san... Maafkan dia, dia tidak sengaja melakukan itu."

Houshou melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Iya... tidak apa-apa. Untung saja, saya yang dibanting. Jika salah satu dari anak-anak ini yang dibanting... Aku tidak akan memaafkan dirinya."

Keringat dingin Viltus semakin mengalir dengan deras. 'Hawa ini... sama seperti Shiro...' itu yang ada di pikiran Viltus.

Houshou masih tersenyum di depan Viltus, sebelum berjalan ke arah Kimura dan Haruto. Dan semua kembali kondusif. Aoba berjalan mendekati Viltus. Tidak hanya Aoba, Harusame juga mendekati Viltus.

"Laksamana... Apakah saya diijinkan untuk memanggil dirimu Viltus ?" tanya Aoba.

Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba dan berpikir sebentar. Akhirnya, Viltus mengangguk.

Aoba mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan bertanya, "Viltus-san... kau tadi berkata bahwa itu refleks saja. Apa yang membuat anda mampu melakukan itu ?"

Viltus terdiam sebelum akhirnya, "Ini karena... nee-san sering membantingku saat kecil. Setiap kali dia menepuk pundakku. Akhirnya yang kulakukan adalah membantingnya lebih dahulu sebelum dia membantingku. Tapi, hal ini berakibat buruk. Setiap aku merasakan hawa wanita dan menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku langsung membantingnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu sering. Tetapi, jika hawa itu seperti nee-san..."

Aoba dan Harusame melihat satu sama lain, kemudian mereka tertawa. Viltus, yang merasa dirinya dipermainkan, langsung kesal kepada mereka berdua.

Kimura dan Haruto, yang melihat Viltus yang sedang jengkel, berjalan ke arah Viltus. Kemudian, Kimura bertanya kepada Aoba, yang langsung dijawab oleh Aoba. Mendengar hal itu, Kimura dan Haruto ikut tertawa, sementara Viltus masih merasa jengkel dengan reaksi dari Haruto dan Kimura.

Mereka semua berbincang-bincang, hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga pamit untuk kembali.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Kimura bertanya kepada Viltus, "Jika aku mengajakmu untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini lagi, apakah kau akan ikut ?"

Viltus berkata, "Mungkin... Kalau aku memang ingin."

Haruto dan Kimura tertawa mendengar itu. Sementara itu di asrama gadis kapal, Aoba kembali ke kamarnya. Dan pada saat itulah, Aoba menyadari kamera Kimura masih di tangannya.

"Ah... Kamera milik Kimura..."

Aoba langsung menutup mulutnya dan melihat ke arah Kinugasa yang masih tertidur. Aoba duduk di kursi dan melihat semua foto di kamera tersebut. Aoba tertawa melihat satu per satu foto. Hingga rasa kantuk menghinggapi dirinya.

"Sebaiknya Aoba tidur sekarang. Ah... besok, Aoba akan memulai latihan fotografi dengan Kimura-san. Aoba dengan Kimura-san. Kimura-san..."

Aoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berdiri, kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, dan langsung tidur.

"Aoba... kamera ini milik siapa ?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang diterima oleh Aoba keesokan paginya dari Kinugasa.

Aoba berkata, "Itu milik Laksamana Okazaki. Kemarin aku meminjamnya untuk mencobanya."

Kinugasa melihat ke kamera tersebut dan berkata, "Kau tahu... Kamera ini ada banyak fotomu."

Aoba mengangguk. Kinugasa kemudian mengecek kembali kamera tersebut. Tidak hanya foto Aoba, Kinugasa menemukan foto Kimura di sana.

"Kimura-san sangat..." ujar Kinugasa yang langsung disela oleh Aoba.

"Itu... Aoba yang mengambilnya. Untuk latihan." Kinugasa langsung mencari foto lain, dan mendapat jawaban yang sama dari Aoba.

Kinugasa menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Aoba... Apakah kau menaruh perasaan padanya ? Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama dan juga bukan waktu yang singkat."

Aoba terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kinugasa. Aoba hanya menjawab, "Aoba tidak tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

Kinugasa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tapi, setidaknya aku bersyukur ada dirinya. Kau menjadi jauh lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Jauh lebih bersemangat"

Dan setelah berkata demikian Kinguasa keluar dengan wajah menggoda Aoba. Aoba terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kinugasa. 'Menjadi lebih bersemangat ?' itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Aoba. Aoba menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah jam di dinding.

"Astaga... Sebentar lagi Aoba harus bertemu dengan Kimura-san"

Aoba langsung merapikan rambutnya, mengambil kamera milik Kimura dan berlari ke arah ruang kerja Kimura.

Di tengah jalan, Aoba bertemu dengan Viltus dan Haruto. Dia berhenti sebentar dan memberi hormat, "Selamat pagi, Laksamana Amarov dan Laksamana Kouga"

Viltus dan Haruto melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Aoba" Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum Viltus dan Haruto pamit karena ada panggilan untuk menjalankan misi.

Aoba akhirnya tiba di depan ruang kerja Kimura dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Silakan masuk" Aoba membuka pintu setelah mendengar itu dan menemukan Kimura di sana.

"Aoba melapor."

Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Ah, Aoba... selamat datang. Kameraku masih di dirimu kan ?"

Aoba mengangguk dan menunjukkan kamera milik Kimura kepada pemiliknya. Kimura tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar... Aku akan menyelesaikan dokumen ini, setelah itu kita langsung pergi." Aoba mengangguk.

Selama menunggu, Aoba memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Kinugasa tadi, 'Apakah kau menaruh perasaan kepadanya'.

'Apakah Aoba benar-benar mencintai Kimura-san...' pikir Aoba.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Kemudian, Kimura memanggil Aoba dan berkata, "Ayo, kita mulai latihannya." Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan mengangguk ke arah Kimura.

"Ayo."

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak Aoba berlatih di bawah Kimura. Hari ini di bawah langit biru, Aoba melakukan latihan memotretnya, dengan Kimura memperhatikan hasilnya. Kemampuan Aoba memotret sudah jauh lebih baik dari beberapa sebelumnya.

"Ok... kita akhiri latihan kita. Ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kau hasilkan kemarin." ujar Kimura.

Aoba mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Kimura. Tidak ada satupun orang di markas tersebut yang mengetahui mereka berdua sedang berlatih memotret.

Aoba duduk di sebelah Kimura, dan melihat ke arah laut. Di sana, ia melihat unit lain kembali dari operasi.

Aoba kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya kita kehilangan beberapa orang lagi di operasi lain." Kimura melihat ke arah laut dan berkata, "Iya, kau benar..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, kemudian Aoba berkata,

"Kimura-san... aku ingat kau berkata kau memotret untuk membuat memori. Dan ini salah satunya, untuk memori mereka yang sudah hilang."

Kimura mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba.

"Entah mengapa, Aoba setuju dengan dirimu. Kami gadis kapal yang sudah dinyatakan tenggelam akan digantikan dengan yang baru. Namun, sifat dan perilakunya berbeda. Aoba sudah merasakannya, karena banyak dari kami yang tenggelam. Namun, dengan foto yang kuambil ini, aku dapat selalu mengingat mereka semua." ujar Aoba.

Kimura tersenyum. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, dari memori tersebut, tidak semuanya indah. Ada yang buruk."

Aoba terdiam mendengar itu.

"Namun, jika kita kehilangan orang tersebut, sesuatu yang buruk, akan memberikan kenangan tentang orang tersebut. Kau merasakannya kan ?" tambah Kimura.

Aoba mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sebentar.

"Aoba... apakah kau tahu... aku ingin perang ini secepatnya berakhir. Agar semuanya bahagia." ujar Kimura mendadak.

Aoba berkata, "Tidak hanya dirimu. Semua orang juga berpikir demikian."

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tepat pada saat akhir perang."

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tepat pada saat perang berakhir ?"

"Aku akan memotret kalian semua. Kita yang berjuang hingga berakhirnya perang. Viltus, Haruto, Shiro, dan semua Laksamana. Selain itu, Uzuki, Yayoi, semua gadis kapal, termasuk dirimu. Dan hal itu akan menjadi memori paling indah dari semuanya setelah aku kembali ke kampung halamanku."

Aoba melihat ke arah wajah Kimura yang berkata demikian. Wajah yang penuh dengan determinasi. Wajah yang masih penuh dengan semangat. Diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus, Aoba akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Jauh di hatinya, ia sudah jatuh kepada Kimura. 'Aku... mencintai orang ini.' Itulah yang ada di dalam kepala Aoba.

Kimura kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba dan tersenyum sembari berkata, "Ada apa Aoba ?".

Wajah Aoba langsung memerah melihat Kimura yang tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aoba langsung berpikir, 'Ayolah... berpikir... berpikir...'

"Ah... Kimura-san. Apakah nanti kita jadi melakukan acara seperti dulu ?" ujar Aoba berusaha menghilangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dengan menanyakan hal tersebut.

Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajak Viltus dan Haruto lagi."

"Kau akan mengajak mereka berdua lagi ? Cukup banyak gadis kapal yang tertarik dengan trik Haruto. Dan beberapa gadis kapal senang dengan Viltus yang juga ternyata peminum." ujar Aoba.

Kimura mengangguk. "Aku ingat saat aku mengetahui Viltus salah satu peminum berat juga. Kita membuat masalah, hingga akhirnya Houshou turun tangan menghentikan Viltus. Aku ingat ekspresi Viltus saat itu." ujar Kimura.

Aoba berkata, "Aoba mengabadikan kejadian tersebut."

Kimura melihat ke foto yang dimaksud oleh dan tertawa bersama. "Haruto juga kena getahnya karena pada saat bersamaan menjahili Houshou."

Mereka berdua melihat satu per satu foto yang selama acara kemarin yang dibuat oleh Kimura. Dan mereka selalu tertawa jika ada sesuatu yang unik terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya ada alarm tanda makan siang terdengar. "Lebih baik aku kembali untuk makan siang. Nanti kita bertemu kembali saat besok saat latihan lagi."

Aoba mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, Kimura berkata, "Kau dapat membawa kameraku dahulu. Lanjutkan latihanmu." Aoba mengangguk lagi.

Setelah melihat Kimura pergi, Aoba melihat ke kameranya dan berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sembari mencium kamera Kimura...

"Aoba... benar-benar mencintai dirinya... Aoba tahu hal ini merupakan hal yang tabu untuk gadis kapal... Tapi, dia benar-benar... Hahahaha... Kimura-san... Aoba akan membantumu... meraih mimpimu..."


	3. My Camera 1

****Chapter 3****

 ** **My Camera - Part 1****

* * *

Siang itu, Kimura, yang baru selesai melatih Aoba fotografi, berjalan ke arah kantin untuk makan siang dan menemukan Viltus dan Haruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Melihat Kimura yang datang, Viltus langsung memberi tempat untuk Kimura duduk.

Kimura kemudian menepuk pundak Viltus dan berkata, "Haruto, Viltus, nanti malam apakah kalian berdua ikut ?"

Haruto berkata singkat, "Tentu saja."

Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura dan diam saja. Kimura melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Apakah karena kau masih khawatir dengan peraturan ?".

Viltus menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, Haruto kemudian berkata, "Kau masih takut dengan Houshou-san ?"

Viltus mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura.

Kimura dan Haruto hanya tertawa saja melihat reaksi dari Viltus. Kimura kemudian mengeluarkan kunci yang selalu digunakan untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam asrama Gadis Kapal.

Viltus melihat ke arah kunci tersebut dan berkata, "Apakah kau yakin mengeluarkan kunci tersebut ?"

Kimura hanya berkata singkat, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula tidak ada yang mengetahui kunci ini..."

"Kunci itu digunakan untuk apa ?"

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Pada saat mereka melihat ke belakang, mereka menemukan Shiro berdiri dengan makanan di tangannya.

Kemudian Shiro berkata, "Apakah aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian untuk makan di sini ?"

Viltus berkata, "Silahkan". Shiro duduk bersama mereka bertiga.

Kemudian, Shiro kembali bertanya, "Kunci tersebut digunakan untuk apa ?"

Kimura hanya diam saja. Haruto sendiri juga memilih untuk diam saja, karena bila Haruto berbicara akan membuat suasana menjadi panas.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Itu merupakan kunci ke kamar saya, Kapten Yanagi. Saya memberikan kunci cadangan saya karena Kapten Okazaki menitipkan beberapa barangnya di kamar saya."

Shiro melihat ke arah kunci tersebut dan ke arah Viltus. Dia menutup mata dan berkata, "Jadi begitu..."

Mereka bertiga bersyukur mampu menipu Shiro akan hal ini.

Kemudian, Shiro berkata, "Apakah kalian tahu, aku akan ditransfer ke markas angkatan laut lain ?"

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar berita tersebut.

"Kau akan pindah ?" ujar Viltus.

Shiro mengangguk, dan berkata, "Selama satu minggu terakhir ini beberapa gadis kapal telah ditransfer ke Kure. Dan mereka membutuhkan tenaga Laksamana muda untuk memimpin di sana. Aku yang dipilih oleh mereka untuk memimpin di Kure karena hasil yang selama ini kuberikan."

Haruto melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata kepada Shiro, "Jika demikian, selamat atas kenaikan pangkat anda Kapten." Kimura pun berkata demikian.

Shiro berkata, "Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua."

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Satu hal yang pasti, ayah akan pindah kemari dari Kure. Jadi, walaupun aku tidak ada, ayah akan memperhatikan dirimu, Viltus."

Viltus melihat ke arah Shiro dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal tersebut, aku sudah mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Shiro hanya tertawa singkat saja. Kemudian, Shiro berkata, "Aku hanya khawatir bila kau mulai emosi seperti saat itu. Terutama pada bulan-bulan tertentu." Viltus berkata, "Setidaknya aku tidak akan emosi lagi... Mungkin."

Mereka berempat diam saja, sebelum akhirnya Viltus berkata, "Tunggu... ayah dipindahkan kemari ?"

Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah tidak percaya dan tangannya langsung di arahkan ke mukanya sendiri. "Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan ? Dasar adik idiot..."

Viltus hanya tertawa kecil saja. Shiro kemudian berkata, "Ayah dipanggil kemari karena Grand Admiral Ichijo meminta bantuan dirinya untuk melatih kalian semua. Kami membutuhkan orang dengan pengalaman seperti dirinya."

Shiro kemudian melihat ke arah Haruto, Kimura dan Viltus. "Jangan membuat masalah dengan dirinya ya..." ujar Shiro tersenyum. Viltus, Kimura dan Haruto mengangguk.

Shiro kemudian berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku. Nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain, dan setelah memastikan Shiro sudah jauh, Kimura kemudian berkata, "Apakah kau akan ikut dengan kami berdua untuk nanti malam Viltus ?"

Viltus menarik nafas dan berkata, "Apapun jawaban dariku, hasilnya tetap sama. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian berdua."

Haruto dan Kimura melihat satu sama lain dan memberi tanda berhasil.

* * *

Malam itu mereka bertiga juga berjalan bersama ke arah asrama gadis kapal. Sepanjang perjalanan, semua penjaga mendadak menghilang diikuti dengan Viltus yang sulit dilihat. Dan Viltus selalu kembali di belakang mereka berdua. Kimura dan Haruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut kembali berjalan ke arah asrama.

Viltus mendadak bertanya, "Kimura... aku ingat saat kita mengambil cuti seminggu lalu, kau membeli sebuah kotak kecil. Apakah itu ?"

Kimura hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang ditanyakan oleh Viltus. Haruto kemudian berkata, "Kimura... aku mendengar kabar, kau sudah berkencan dengan Aoba ya ?"

Kimura terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto. Kimura membalas dengan cepat, "Aku belum berkencan dengannya..."

Viltus dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain dan berkata, "Belum ?".

Menyadari dirinya salah berbicara, Kimura langsung tertawa kecil, tanda dirinya tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku mencintai Aoba... hanya itu saja yang dapat kukatakan."

Viltus dan Haruto hanya tersenyum saja. Viltus kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kimura dan berkata,

"Kimura, kau tentu saja mengetahui kita dilarang memiliki hubungan asmara dengan gadis kapal. Melanggar peraturan itu akan mendapat hukuman berat. Dan kita juga diberitahu... kita manusia berbeda dengan gadis kapal. Mereka gadis kapal adalah mesin perang. Tujuan utama meraka hanyalah bertempur di lini depan. Mereka tidak seharusnya terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Laksamana dan hanya fokus di pertempuran saja."

Kimura melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Aku mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun, aku tidak peduli dengan hukuman tersebut. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan fakta itu. Aku akan menghadapi hukuman itu, aku akan mengesampingkan fakta itu, bila aku dapat bersama dengan Aoba."

Viltus dan Haruto hanya tersenyum saja. Viltus kemudian berkata, "Aku akan berkata demikian jika aku mengetahui hal itu dulu. Sayangnya aku sudah terpengaruh oleh kalian berdua sekarang..."

Kali ini, Haruto dan Kimura yang tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Haruto kemudian berkata, "Dapat disimpulkan, berarti isi dari kotak kecil tersebut adalah..." Viltus melanjutkan, "Cincin"

Kimura melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan wajah terkejut dan memerah. Viltus melirik ke arah Kimura dan kemudian berkata, "Tapi... membeli cincin itu padahal belum ada hubungan pasti... Sangat unik juga ya...".

Kimura berkata, "Cincin itu hanya untuk menjauhkan orang dari dirinya."

Haruto berkata, "Tapi, cara itu akan memberitahukan hubungan dirimu."

Kimura menutup wajahnya karena malu. Viltus dan Haruto menepuk tangan satu sama lain.

Kimura langsung berkata, "Sudah... kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini." Dan ia mulai berjalan dengan cepat.

Viltus dan Haruto masih menjahili Kimura sepanjang perjalanan, hingga akhirnya Kimura berkata,

"Aku ingat, nanti akan hadir gadis kapal baru di acara kita."

Viltus berkata, "Kau yakin acara ini akan aman dengan membawa gadis kapal baru ke acara kita ?"

Haruto berkata, "Tenang saja."

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu belakang asrama gadis kapal. Pada saat Kimura memasukkan kunci ke pintu tersebut, Kimura menyadari pintu tersebut tidak dikunci. Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain, dan langsung masuk saja.

"Cukup aneh juga... Jika sebelumnya ada penjaga di sini... kenapa hari ini tidak ada... Dan pintu yang tidak dikunci..." ujar Viltus.

Kimura hanya berkata singkat, "Mungkin mereka sedang libur atau semacamnya...".

Viltus hanya diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk acara tersebut. Melihat mereka bertiga datang, semua gadis kapal di ruangan tersebut langsung menyambut mereka bertiga, termasuk Aoba.

* * *

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah kelompok peminum, sementara Haruto menunjukkan trik sulapnya sekali lagi.

Kimura berjalan ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Di mana gadis kapal yang baru ?" Aoba langsung menunjuk ke ujung ruangan.

Kimura melihat gadis kapal dengan rambut coklat pendek, mengenakan baju putih dengan rok merah. Di perutnya ada sebuah plat khusus.

Kimura berjalan ke arah dirinya dan berkata, "Perkenalkan, namaku Okazaki Kimura. Namamu siapa ?" Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Kimura mengulang perkenalannya, dan Gadis itu langsung berkata,

"Mengapa ada Laksamana di acara ini ? Aku ingat ada peraturan gadis kapal dan Laksamana dilarang terlibat interaksi selain pada saat bekerja. Mengapa anda sekalian melakukan hal ini ?"

Viltus, yang duduk cukup jauh dari Kimura, melihat ke arah Kimura dan memberi tanda, "Lihat ?"

Kimura menghela nafas dan berkata, "Selama acara ini, peraturan tersebut tidak mengikat kita. Jadi... tidak perlu terlalu formal"

Gadis itu hanya diam saja. "Jadi... siapa namamu ?" tanya Kimura.

Gadis itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Taihou. Kapal Induk Armor dari kelas Taihou."

Kimura langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata sembari tersenyum, "Lihat ?" Viltus hanya tersenyum saja sembari melanjutkan meminum alkohol.

"Tapi... Laksamana... Tetap saja, anda telah melanggar peraturan di markas angkatan laut ini." ujar Taihou.

Kimura melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah... tidak perlu terlalu terikat dengan peraturan..."

Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Maafkan saya bila saya lancang, namun anda sudah melanggar peraturan yang paling ketat di sini. Lebih baik anda sekalian keluar dari ruangan ini..."

Kimura membuat alasan untuk tetap di acara tersebut, namun Taihou selalu menekankan hal tersebut, hingga akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Kalian para Laksamana lebih baik keluar sekarang ! Saya akan melaporkan kalian kepada MP ! Terutama dirimu... Laksamana paling menyebalkan dari semuanya. Aku benci kalian !"

Kimura terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Ia berjalan mundur seperti sudah kalah. Mendadak, ia mendapat tepukan dari belakang dan melihat Viltus berdiri di belakangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke depan Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu berkata kasar seperti itu. Kami setidaknya sudah memberikan suatu hal yang baik dengan berbicara dengan gadis kapal."

Taihou melihat ke arah Kimura kemudian ke arah Viltus, kemudian berkata, "Heh... satu Laksamana menyerah, kemudian Laksamana lain maju. Lemah..."

Kimura terasa tertusuk mendengar itu, langsung mendekati Taihou, namun dirinya langsung didorong oleh Taihou.

Ia langsung terjatuh, dan langsung ditahan oleh Aoba. Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura dan kemudian berkata, "Setidaknya mulutnya jauh lebih baik daripada mulutmu, Taihou..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Oh... jadi kalian berkata demikian ? Tapi, sepertinya Laksamana baru yang menggantikannya tidak sebaik yang kukira... Dan warna mata itu... Kau orang luar ? Heh... payah."

Viltus langsung berkata, "Ahahahaha Taihou... jangan mengatakan demikian. Cukup banyak orang luar di Jepang sendiri. Jangan kira kau lebih baik dari kami..."

Urat di kepala Taihou dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dan langsung berkata, "Heh... Laksamana ini ingin menghadapi diriku ? Laksamana yang merupakan orang luar ? Orang luar tidak pantas memimpin gadis kapal. Lebih baik murni orang Jepang"

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou dan berkata, "Kami sudah berkata dengan baik... Lebih baik kau menerimanya... _ _Papan Rata__."

Mendengar dipanggil demikian, Taihou langsung berkata, "Kau ingin membuat masalah... . ?"

Viltus langsung berkata, "Ayo... jika kau ingin menghadapiku... Akan kuberikan padamu seperti apa di Siberia" sembari tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan semakin dekat, dan suasana mereka semakin panas. Kimura yang sudah KO langsung memberi tanda kepada Aoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang ini. Namun, Aoba pun tahu dua orang ini adalah dua orang yang mengerikan. Hingga akhirnya,

"Sudah hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Di sini banyak anak-anak."

Dalam sekejap, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Viltus.

"Viltus-san... apakah kau ingin mendapat ceramah panjang lagi."

Keringat dingin Viltus mulai meluncur dengan deras, dan melihat Houshou di sana. "Houshou-san... ini..." Viltus membalas dengan wajah yang ketakutan dan duduk.

Taihou langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Houshou-san... aku..."

Houshou melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata, "Siapa yang mengijinkan dirimu untuk berkomentar ?" sembari tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Houshou, Taihou langsung duduk di sebelah Viltus. "Kalian berdua, ikut aku sebentar..." ujar Houshou.

Viltus dan Taihou langsung mengikuti Houshou dengan wajah ketakutan. Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut melihat kepergian mereka.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Aoba berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kimura-san ? Mentalmu tidak jatuh ?"

Kimura memberi tanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan ke arah Kimura dan berusaha untuk bertanya kepada dirinya.

Kemudian, Kimura berkata, "Sudahlah... lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara kita..." Ucapannya terhenti karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Jadi... Ini yang kalian lakukan ?"

Satu ruangan tersebut terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri di sana. Di sana berdiri Shiro, dan dibelakangnya terdapat Ashigara dan Myouko. Shiro masuk dan berkata,

"Aku kira hanya diriku saja yang menyusup masuk ke sini, hahahahaha... Pantas saja banyak yang tidak hadir di acaraku. Kalian berusaha mendekati pria-pria tampan ini,ya ?"

Kimura dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian Kimura berkata,

"Anda sering melakukan ini, Kapten ?"

Shiro memberi tanda kepada mereka berdua, dan berkata,

"Panggil saja Shiro. Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Dan aku yakin aku mendengar suara Viltus tadi di saat aku mendengar pertengkaran. Di mana dia ?"

Haruto mengangkat bahunya, dan Kimura berkata,

"Houshou-san membawa dia keluar, bersama Taihou."

Mendengar nama Taihou, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Taihou ? Dia ikut acara ini ?"

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku salut dengan kalian mampu membawa gadis kapal baru itu ke acara kalian..." ujar Shiro tersenyum. Senyum yang cukup berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu ditunjukan oleh Shiro.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus dan Taihou kembali ke ruangan tersebut, dengan wajah lelah.

"Aku tidak akan membuat masalah lagi dengan Houshou. Tidak akan..." ujar Viltus. Taihou mengangguk.

Dan pada saat mereka melihat Shiro, Viltus langsung berkata, "Shiro-nee ?!"

Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus dan memberi tanda untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Pada saat semuanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, mereka semua terkejut, terutama wajah Taihou. Hanya mereka yang ada di unitnya, Haruto, Kimura dan Aoba yang tertawa melihat reaksi gadis kapal lain.

Viltus duduk di sebelah Shiro, dan mereka saling menuang alkohol ke cangkir masing-masing. Melihat itu Kimura yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja. Acara tersebut berlanjut dengan tenang, walaupun Taihou masih terlihat segan. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Minggu depan, aku akan ditransfer. Mungkin ini akan menjadi acara kumpul kita yang terakhir, Ashigara-san, Myouko-san."

Ashigara dan Myouko hanya tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Kemudian, Shiro melihat ke arah tiga Laksamana yang hadir di sana, "Dari kalian bertiga, siapakah yang bertanggung jawab membuat acara seperti ini ?"

Kimura langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Ashigara-san, Myouko-san. Jika kalian ingin membuat acara ini, temui pria itu. Dia yang akan menyiapkan acaranya. Aku yakin acara yang mereka buat akan lebih liar dari yang kubuat" ujar Shiro sembari menunjuk ke arah Kimura.

Ashigara dan Myouko langsung berjalan ke arah Kimura dan memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Melihat semua itu, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Aku berharap kalian dapat berteman di sini, walaupun aku tidak ada di sini. Dan aku harap kalian dapat menjaga adikku ini ya."

Semua orang mengangguk, dan Viltus hanya memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Malam pun semakin larut dan keempat Laksamana tersebut kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Viltus, apa yang dilakukan oleh Houshou hingga kau dan Taihou sangat ketakutan seperti itu." Tanya Kimura kepada Viltus.

Mendadak keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah Viltus. Shiro menepuk pundak Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau tadi bertengkar ya ?"

Viltus mengangguk. Shiro hanya tertawa saja melihat reaksi dari Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Haruto, Kimura. Tolong jaga adikku ini. Jangan biarkan dirinya bertengkar lagi."

Viltus sedikit protes, kemudian melihat ke arah Shiro, dan berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Di Kure, walau tanpa pengawasanku, jangan makan terlalu banyak makanan manis. Dan jangan terlalu sering begadang. Kau akan memimpin di Kure. Ingat itu. Akan menjadi masalah bila pemimpin Kure pingsan. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Jadi... tolong"

Shiro hanya tersenyum saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Ia tahu, Viltus sangat perhatian kepada dirinya, walaupun sikap dirinya kepada Viltus terkadang cukup kasar.

"Ok... Aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau minta. Tapi... Viltus... aku mohon jangan termakan emosi lagi. Seperti pada saat pertemuanmu dengan divisimu. Kau memiliki potensi, namun emosi itu yang menghalangi dirimu." ujar Shiro sembari mengelus kepala Viltus.

Viltus hanya diam saja. Shiro melihat ke arah Kimura dan Haruto, dan menekankan sekali lagi, "Tolong... Jaga dia. Aku hanya percaya pada kalian berdua untuk membantu dirinya."

Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan permintaan dari Shiro.

Sebelum mereka tiba di asrama mereka, Shiro berkata, "Aku mendapat laporan adanya aktifitas dari _Abyssal_ yang semakin meningkat. Kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat akan ada operasi besar. Dan kalian bertiga akan terlibat di dalamnya."

Haruto, Viltus dan Kimura mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Shiro kemudian berkata, "Aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja di operasi tersebut."

Kimura berkata, "Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan baik-baik saja, mengingat kami selalu kembali 100%." Shiro hanya tersenyum saja, dan kemudian berkata, "Kalian sebaiknya tidur. Kalian harus bangun pagi besok."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Setelah semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Shiro melihat ke arah luar asrama dan berpikir,

'Firasat ini... Akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada operasi tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku harap... bukan salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi sumber firasat ini.'

* * *

Sementara itu, di asrama gadis kapal, semua gadis kapal yang ikut acara tersebut mulai berbenah. Houshou membangunkan mereka semua yang tertidur karena pengaruh alkohol. Semua kapal perusak yang ikut mengumpulkan sampah mereka, dan langsung berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

Aoba melihat ke arah kamera Kimura dan mengecek foto yang telah dihasilkan oleh dirinya selama acara itu. Aoba menunjukkan hasilnya kepada semua orang yang ada di foto tersebut, dan tertawa bersama mereka.

Taihou berjalan mendekati Aoba dan berkata, "Aoba, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan orang itu."

Aoba melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata, "Dia adalah pemimpin di divisiku. Tentu saja akan cukup dekat dengan dirinya."

Taihou kemudian berkata, "Apakah aku boleh tahu, nama Laksamana yang ikut acara ini, selain Laksamana Yanagi ?"

Aoba melihat ke arah dirinya, dan berkata, "Apa kau akan melaporkan mereka ?" Taihou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Aoba melihat ke arah Taihou dan dengan sengaja memotret Taihou. Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan ?".

Aoba berkata, "Hahahahaha... Ini menjadi kebiasaan." sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kemudian, Aoba berkata, "Pria yang kau dorong adalah Laksamana Aoba, Laksamana Okazaki Kimura. Kemudian, Laksamana yang memiliki rambut cukup berantakan adalah Laksamana Kouga Haruto. Dan orang yang dimarahi oleh Houshou bersama dirimu adalah Laksamana Viltus Amarov."

"Viltus Amarov ? Laksamana dengan tampang luar negeri itu ? Kau yakin dia adik dari Laksamana Yanagi ?" tanya Taihou.

Aoba kemudian berkata, "Mereka 'saudara'. Ya... mereka 'saudara'".

Taihou bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Lebih baik kau menanyakannya langsung kepada dirinya. Langsung bertanya kepada Laksamana Amarov. Tapi siap-siap saja merasakan emosi yang jauh lebih parah dari yang kau rasakan..."

Taihou menjawab, "Itu mustahil."

Aoba berkata, "Kau masih kesal ?".

Taihou menjawab singkat, "Tentu saja."

Akhirnya, Aoba mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Taihou dan apa yang terjadi selama dimarahi oleh Houshou.

Melihat waktu sudah tengah malam, Aoba meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Taihou langsung mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Aoba untuk pergi. Setelah sampai di kamar, ia melihat Kinugasa yang sudah tertidur. Pada saat ia akan mengganti bajunya, ia menemukan surat kecil di saku celananya.

'Dapatkah kau mengembalikan kameraku sehari sebelum Laksamana Yanagi pergi ? Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu setelah semua selesai.'

Aoba hanya tertawa kecil membaca itu, dan berkata pelan, "Dasar... Kimura-san. Lebih baik kau mengatakannya secara langsung." Aoba langsung berjalan ke kasurnya dan tertidur.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, dan Shiro selesai berbenah. Tepat sebelum Shiro pergi, Kimura meminta ijin untuk memotret Shiro. Shiro hanya tersenyum saja dan mempersilahkan Kimura untuk memotretnya. Setelah itu, Shiro pergi ke Kure.

Setelah Shiro pergi, mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali. Viltus berkata, "Apakah aku dapat melihat foto yang dihasilkan oleh Aoba ?"

Kimura mengangguk dan menyerahkan kameranya kepada Viltus dan Haruto. Haruto berkata, "Aoba cukup berbakat untuk hal ini." Kimura mengangguk.

Viltus kemudian berkata, "Dia memang pasangan yang pantas untuk dirimu, Kimura." Wajah Kimura memerah mendengar hal tersebut.

Viltus menyerahkan kembali kamera Kimura, dan kemudian berbisik, "Dapatkah kau mencetak foto ini ?" Kimura melihat foto yang dimaksud oleh Viltus dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

Viltus berdiri dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Kimura. Aku akan membalasnya nanti. Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Haruto dan Kimura melihat Viltus yang pergi. Haruto kemudian berkata, "Ada pelatihan lain untuk diriku. Jadi... aku pergi dulu ya."

Kimura mengangguk. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Kimura melihat semua foto tersebut dan kemudian berkata, "Aku sangat bahagia melihat ini semua Aoba."

Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang kerja, ia berpikir

'Aku akan memberikan kamera ini untuk dirinya. Dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada dirinya.'

Tidak berapa lama, Kimura merasa sangat kepanasan. "Entah mengapa rasanya cukup panas di sini..." ujar Kimura. "Sepertinya... musim semi akan berakhir. Dan berarti... musim panas akan tiba ! Akhirnya musim panas." Ujar Kimura lagi sembari berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.


	4. My Camera 2

****Chapter 4****

 ** **My Camera - Part 2****

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Shiro meninggalkan Yokosuka menuju ke Kure. Semua kegiatan yang terhenti untuk merayakan kepergian Shiro dan menyambut kedatangan ayah Shiro, Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa, mulai berjalan kembali.

Dokumen yang menumpuk karena ditinggal dua hari mulai terasa. Dan di ruang kerjanya, Kimura mulai mengerjakan semua dokumen yang ditinggalkan tersebut.

"Laksamana, kapan kau akan meminjamkan kameramu lagi ?" ujar Aoba.

Kimura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan melihat Aoba di sana. Kimura berdiri dan memukul dengan pelan kepala Aoba dengan salah satu dokumennya sembari berkata,

"Aoba, ketuk pintu lebih dahulu sebelum kau masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku mengerti."

Aoba menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkata, "Maafkan Aoba, karena sudah terbiasa seperti itu hehehehe."

Kimura hanya menghela nafas saja. Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura lagi dan bertanya, "Kapan kau akan meminjamkan kameramu lagi, Kimura ?"

Kimura tersenyum dan berkata, "Saat ini masih kubutuhkan... jadi bukan sekarang."

Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura dengan wajah kesal dan berkata, "Lalu... bagaimana cara Aoba berlatih fotografi ?"

Kimura hanya memberi tanda 'cari tahu sendiri'. Aoba yang melihat itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan-jangan... Kimura merasa Aoba dapat mengalahkan Kimura dalam hal fotografi dan akhirnya menghentikan latihannya. Dasar."

Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dengan sedikit menggodanya dan berkata, "Mungkin...".

Aoba berjalan ke arah Kimura dan berusaha mengambil kamera milik Kimura. Kimura langsung mengambil kameranya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Aoba berusaha untuk mengambilnya sembari berkata,

"Kimura-san..."

Kimura langsung tertawa melihat reaksi dari Aoba. Dan pada saat mereka melakukan hal tersebut, dikarenakan pijakan yang tidak rata, mendadak Aoba kehilangan keseimbangannya. Melihat Aoba yang akan terjatuh, Kimura langsung dengan sigap menangkap Aoba. Aoba menutup mata, dan pada saat merasakan seseorang menangkapnya, Aoba membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Kimura yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kimura..." ujar Aoba

Jantung Aoba berdegup dengan kencang dan wajahnya menjadi merah. Kimura, yang pada awalnya tidak mengetahui situasinya, mulai sadar, dan wajahnya juga merah. Kimura berkata,

"Aoba..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Dan mereka disadarkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Hmmm..."

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Viltus, yang tangannya menutup matanya, Haruto, yang tertawa kecil, dan seorang pria sedikit gemuk dan tua sekaligus memiliki tatapan yang sama dengan Shiro, yang berdiri di sana. Pria tersebut adalah ayah dari Shiro dan Viltus, Yanagi Tadahisa.

Kimura melepaskan tangannya dari Aoba, dan Aoba dengan sigap berdiri, dan keduanya memberi hormat,

"Selamat siang, Laksamana Tinggi Yanagi."

Tadahisa memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Kimura dan Aoba. Kemudian, Tadahisa berkata,

"Apakah kalian mengetahui peraturan di sini ?"

Kimura dan Aoba mengangguk. Sementara itu, Viltus ingin bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya mengenai masalah yang dilihatnya baru saja, namun Haruto menahannya. Haruto berkata,

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik... sangat menarik."

Haruto tersenyum melihat ke arah Kimura dan Aoba. Ia berharap Kimura akan melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah ini.

"Untung saja, saya yang menemukan kalian berdua... Hahahahahaha"

Kimura dan Aoba, yang bersiap untuk mendapat hukuman, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tadahisa. Tadahisa tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku mengijinkan Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Ini dikarenakan, Gadis Kapal juga manusia dan masih memiliki perasaan. Walaupun mereka hanya mengambil wujud manusia. Namun, sangat disayangkan atasan yang lain tidak berpikir demikian...Mereka masih berpikir gadis kapal adalah mesin perang yang tidak memiliki perasaan... Dan karena pikiran saya tersebut, saya ditugaskan di Kure."

Viltus dan Haruto juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Tadahisa. Kemudian, Tadahisa berkata,

"Tapi, kalian harus mengerti waktunya. Jangan sampai menganggu pekerjaan kalian."

Tadahisa kemudian memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar. Tepat di sebelah Viltus dan Haruto, Tadahisa berkata,

"Dua benih cinta yang tumbuh... Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka mekar... Saya penasaran apakah ada yang akan seperti ini lagi atau tidak."

Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja, dan Haruto tertawa kecil. Setelah kemudian Tadahisa mulai berjalan menjauh.

Setelah sosok Tadahisa tidak terlihat lagi, Viltus dan Haruto masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Aoba yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah. Kimura berkata,

"Untung saja... Laksamana Yanagi memiliki sifat pengertian seperti Shiro-san... Jika tidak..."

Ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Aoba kemudian berlari keluar.

"A... Aoba !" ujar Kimura.

Viltus berkata, "Hah... Sepertinya dia membencimu sekarang."

Haruto juga berkata, "Dasar... tidak sensitif..."

Kimura hanya membalas, "Heeeiii..."

Viltus dan Haruto hanya tertawa saja mendengar jawaban dari Kimura yang mulai panik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Aoba terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia melihat Kinugasa. Ia berjalan ke dekat Kinugasa dan menariknya. Melihat Aoba yang menariknya, Kinugasa berkata,

"Aoba... Tunggu sebentar... aku..."

Namun, melihat wajah Aoba yang merah. Kinugasa tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tunggu aku sebentar saja. Aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu setelah ini."

Aoba mengangguk. Ia menunggu Kinugasa selama lima belas menit di bawah pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Kinugasa hingga akhirnya Kinugasa muncul. Setelah Kinugasa muncul, Aoba mengajak Kinugasa untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

Kinugasa semakin penasaran melihat tingkah laku dari Aoba. Setelah sampai di kamar, Aoba langsung memeluk Kinugasa. Kinugasa terkejut dan langsung berkata,

"Aoba ada apa ?".

Aoba hanya diam saja.

"Apakah ini karena pekerjaan membuat artikelmu ?" tanya Kinugasa.

Aoba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ini masalah dengan Kimura-san ?"

Aoba semakin memperkuat pelukannya. Kinugasa hanya tersenyum saja dan mengelus kepala Aoba.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh dia hingga kakakku yang imut ini menjadi seperti ini ?".

Aoba melepas pelukannya, dan melihat ke arah Kinugasa. Aoba menceritakan semuanya, dari insiden berebut kamera hingga diketahui oleh Tadahisa. Kinugasa hanya tertawa saja mendengar kejadian pagi itu, dan Aoba menjadi kesal dengan tingkah laku dari Kinugasa.

"Maafkan aku, Aoba... Aku hanya dapat tertawa saja mendengarnya..."

Kinugasa kemudian berdiri dan mengelus kepala Aoba, kemudian bertanya,

"Aoba... aku akan bertanya sekali lagi... apakah kau mencintai dirinya ? Apakah kau mencintai Kimura-san ?"

Aoba masih diam saja. Kinugasa kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau tidak mencintai dirinya, kau harusnya tidak bersikap demikian..."

Kinugasa memeluk Aoba dan berkata, "Aoba... sebaiknya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Aoba membenamkan dirinya di dada Kinugasa.

"Aku akan menunggunya..." ujar Kinugasa.

Jam di dinding berdetak dengan pelan, mengikuti semua suasana di ruangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Aoba melihat ke arah Kinugasa dan berkata,

"Aoba... mencintainya... Aoba berusaha untuk tidak jatuh kepada dirinya... Namun... Aoba... jatuh juga... Aoba mencintai... Kimura-san..."

Kinugasa memeluk kepala Aoba, tersenyum dan berkata, "Sekarang jadi semuanya menjadi lebih jelas..."

Aoba melihat ke arah Kinugasa dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Aoba... sekarang ceritakan... bagaimana kau dapat jatuh kepada dirinya ?" tanya Kinugasa sedikit menggoda Aoba.

Wajah Aoba semakin memerah dan menceritakannya dengan pelan. Kinugasa mendengarkan semuanya dari awal, kisah kakaknya. Aoba bercerita hingga malam tiba, dan Kinugasa berkata,

"Hahahahaha... Kisahmu sangat menarik, Aoba. Tapi sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. Aku harus bangun pagi besok."

Aoba mengangguk. Setelah Kinugasa tidur, Aoba duduk sebentar dan melihat ke arah langit. Dan pada saat itulah, ia merasakan suatu firasat. Mengenai Kinugasa. Namun, karena kantuk menghinggapi dirinya, ia memilih untuk tidur saja dan tidak memikirkan firasat tersebut.

* * *

Pada akhir musim semi dua tahun setelah angkatan Kimura masuk, keadaan di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka menjadi sangat sibuk. Gadis Kapal berlalu lalang, dan semua Laksamana juga berlari ke sana kemari. Termasuk salah satunya Viltus, Haruto dan Kimura.

Hari itu, akan diadakan ofensif pertama yang dilakukan oleh manusia kepada _Abyssal_. Sebuah operasi besar untuk menaikkan moral dan membuka jalan bagi Jepang dengan unit Amerika. Haruto bertemu dengan Kimura di depan dok.

"Kimura, aku dengar kau dimasukkan ke unit ofensif. Apakah itu benar ?" tanya Haruto.

Kimura mengangguk, dan Haruto langsung memberi selamat kepada Kimura.

"Hahahahaha, dari kita bertiga kau yang paling banyak membuat hasil positif... Kau memang pantas masuk divisi utama... Hahahahahaha"

Kimura tersenyum dan hanya berkata, "Sudahlah, Haruto. Kau dan Viltus pasti suatu saat akan bersama diriku di divisi ofensif. Daripada itu... kau ada di divisi mana ?"

Haruto berkata, "Aku berada di sisi kiri dari divisi pertahanan, sementara Viltus ada di sisi kanan sebagai divisi pengintai, jika aku tidak salah ingat."

Kimura berkata, "Viltus di divisi pengintai ?! Wow..."

Haruto menjawab, "Dia sudah sangat sering melakukan pengintaian. Maka dari itu, dia diminta untuk menjadi pengintai di sisi kanan formasi."

Kimura mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto. Mendadak sebuah pengumuman terdengar.

 _"Semua Laksamana diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan utama. Diulangi. Semua Laksamana diharapkan berkumpul di lapangan utama"_

"Kita suda dipanggil untuk pembukaan operasi ini." ujar Haruto.

Kimura melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dan berkata, "Viltus di mana ?"

Haruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kimura hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikuti Haruto ke lapangan utama. Di lapangan utama, mereka menemukan Viltus di sana. Dan di sana mereka melihat Viltus yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Hei, Viltus !"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Viltus melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Kimura dan Haruto di sana.

"Ah... Haruto, Kimura." Viltus kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

Kimura melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Viltus ada apa ? Kau terlihat sangat khawatir..."

Viltus melihat ke Haruto dan Kimura dan berkata, "Sepertinya wajahku benar-benar menunjukkan hal tersebut ya..."

Pada saat Viltus akan bercerita, pemimpin markas angkatan laut Yokosuka, Ichijo Mo sudah berdiri di depan podium di lapangan utama. Di sebelah Mo, Yanagi Tadahisa berdiri di sana.

"Semua Laksamana, Siap Gerak !" teriak Tadahisa. Semua Laksamana berbaris dan berdiri dengan tegak. Kemudian, Mo mulai berbicara.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, kita mendominasi laut yang luas di hadapan kita. Namun, semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kita diusir dari tempat kekuasaan kita oleh __Abyssal__. Mereka muncul secara mendadak, dan persenjataan kita saat itu tidak mampu mengalahkan mereka. Kemudian, kita mengumpulkan semua kekuatan laut dunia untuk menghadapi mereka. Namun, sayangnya kita gagal. Dan banyak korban yang berjatuhan !"

Mo mengatakan semua hal tersebut dengan sedikit emosi dan semua Laksamana terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian, Mo melanjutkan,

"Tapi, kita berhasil menciptakan senjata baru di dunia ini. Mereka adalah Gadis Kapal. Dan mereka terbukti cukup ampuh menghadapi __Abyssal__. Kita sudah menjalankan berbagai misi dengan gadis kapal dan menghasilkan suatu hasil yang positif. Dan sekarang... kita akan melancarkan ofensif besar pertama kita !"

Semua Laksamana langsung fokus mendengarkan perintah dari Mo.

"Semua kapal komando akan bergerak menuju pulau Miyake. Untuk kapal komando di divisi ofensif, kalian akan bergerak ke koordinat (34,140) sementara divisi pertahanan hanya berjarak 100 KM dari sisi luar formasi divisi penyerangan. Sementara untuk divisi pengintai kalian akan bergerak lebih dahulu ke dekat pulau Hachijo. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

Semua Laksamana berkata, "Mengerti."

Kemudian Mo turun digantikan oleh Tadahisa. Ia langsung memberi perintah

"Kalian semua akan berangkat pada jam 1500. Saya sudah memerintahkan mekanik untuk menyiapkan peralatan tempur di malam hari. Selain itu, dari prakiraan cuaca, akan ada badai di daerah yang akan kita ambil alih. Jadi kalian bersiap saja dahulu. Mengerti ?"

Semua Laksamana mengangguk. Mereka semua kemudian berpencar untuk bersiap-siap. Dan Kimura langsung mencari Viltus. Ia menemukan Viltus dan Haruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Kimura kemudian menepuk pundak Viltus dan bertanya,

"Viltus, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk mengenai operasi ini. Aku merasakannya dari mimpiku akhir-akhir ini."

Kimura dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain, kemudian menepuk kepala Viltus. Kimura kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Viltus melihat ke arah Kimura, dan kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir dengan hal ini..."

Kimura tersenyum dan berkata, "Makanya... jangan terlalu berpikir macam-macam..."

Viltus hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Kita lebih baik bertemu dengan unit kita. Nanti kita bertemu kembali di dok... Oh, sebelum itu, Kimura... kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu ?" ujar Haruto.

Kimura hanya memberi tanda 'rahasia', dan berjalan pergi lebih dahulu.

* * *

Kimura masuk ke ruangannya dan menemukan Aoba, Yayoi dan Uzuki sudah di sana. Aoba langsung menyambut Kimura,

"Selamat datang kembali, Kimura"

Kimura tersenyum dan duduk di kursinya. Kimura kemudian memberitahu mereka semua rencana untuk ofensif mereka. Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Kita tidak boleh gagal... karena ini akan menjadi batu pijakan untuk menghadapi __Abyssal__ _._ " ujar Kimura menekankan betapa pentingnya operasi kali ini.

Suasana di dalam ruangan Kimura menjadi cukup berat dari biasanya. Kimura kemudian melihat ke arah Yayoi dan Uzuki yang terlihat gelisah. Kemudian, dia melihat ke arah Aoba yang terlihat cukup khawatir dengan Uzuki dan Yayoi. Kimura menutup mata sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Yayoi. Uzuki. Apakah kalian khawatir tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi dari operasi ini ? Apakah kalian khawatir akan membuat operasi ini gagal ?"

Yayoi dan Uzuki menundukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura memang benar. Aoba berjalan ke dekat Uzuki dan Yayoi, dan menepuk pundak mereka. Kemudian, Aoba melihat ke arah Kimura. Kimura berdiri, dan kemudian berkata

"Tidak hanya kalian saja yang khawatir. Aku juga. Tapi, aku yakin... jika kita bersama kita akan mampu menghadapi segala masalah di depan kita !"

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura langsung terkejut. Kimura maju ke depan mereka bertiga dan memajukan tangannya.

"Siapa yang setuju dengan diriku ?"

Aoba melihat ke tangan tersebut, dan kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kimura, dan berkata

"Aku setuju denganmu. Unit kita sudah melewati berbagai operasi. Mau operasi besar atau operasi kecil, kita akan mampu menghadapi mereka."

Uzuki dan Yayoi yang masih khawatir kemudian melihat ke wajah Aoba dan Kimura yang tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka berdua menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka berdua menaruh tangan mereka di atas tangan Aoba,

"Iya... kita semua pasti dapat melakukannya, Pyon~"

"Dapat melakukannya..."

Kimura kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk mereka bertiga sembari berkata,

"Aku senang mendengar itu dari kalian bertiga."

Uzuki, Yayoi dan Aoba terkejut dengan pelukan tersebut, kemudian mereka bertiga hanya tertawa saja.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu dan suara,

"Laksamana Okazaki. Diharapkan unit anda bersiap-siap di dok sekarang juga. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Setelah itu suara langkah kaki yang semakin jauh.

"Kalian dengar itu... ayo kita bergerak sekarang." ujar Kimura.

Aoba kemudian berkata, "Selama misi ini... Aoba akan melindungi kalian hehehehe..."

Uzuki melihat ke arah Yayoi, dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yayoi. Uzuki kemudian berkata,

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana, Ayah... dan terima kasih kami berdua merasa aman di bawah lindungan Ibu..."

Kimura dan Aoba langsung terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Uzuki.

"Uzuki... kau..." ujar Kimura dengan wajah merah. Aoba terdiam saja dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merah dari Kimura.

Uzuki hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saja. Kimura melihat ke arah Aoba dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... lebih baik... kita secepatnya ke dok sekarang." Aoba mengangguk mendengar ajakan dari Kimura.

* * *

Di depan kapal komandonya, Kimura berbincang-bincang dengan Laksamana lain di unit ofensif. Unit ofensif tersebut akan dipimpin langsung oleh Laksamana Ichijo Mo, dengan kapal utama Mutsu. Sementara unit pertahanan akan dipimpin langsung oleh Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa, dengan kapal utama Ise. Dan unit pengintaian secara mengejutkan akan dipimpin langsung oleh Kapten Viltus Amarov dengan kapal utama Harusame.

"Viltus yang memimpin unit Pengintai ?! Apakah itu benar ? Kukira dia hanya salah satu bagian dari unit Pengintai." ujar Kimura setengah terkejut.

Laksamana lain mengangguk, dan berkata, "Baru saja diumumkan. Dan dia satu-satunya Laksamana baru yang memimpin di salah satu unit untuk operasi ini. Pasti sangat berat untuk semuda itu memimpin divisinya..."

Namun, Laksamana lain kemudian berkata, "Aku yakin dia diangkat ke posisi itu karena keluarganya... Lagipula, Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa ayah dia. Aku yakin dia meminta kepadanya, 'Ayah... ijinkan aku memimpin divisi pengintai...' dan semacamnya"

Ia pun membuat gerak gerik tubuh yang menjengkelkan. Laksamana lain tertawa, sementara Kimura hanya diam saja. Kemudian Laksamana lain mengatakan,

"Aku dengar... dia juga mendekati gadis kapal... Sepertinya karena dia tidak dapat mendapat cinta dari wanita normal, ia memilih mesin perang saja..."

Semua Laksamana tertawa keras mendengarnya. Sedangkan, Kimura sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Tepat sebelum ia membela Viltus, pundaknya ditepuk oleh Haruto.

"Kimura, bisa ikut diriku sebentar ?" ujar Haruto.

Kimura memberi tanda kepada Haruto karena dia kesal kepada mereka, namun Haruto melihat ke arah Kimura dengan tatapan tajam. Mengetahui Haruto sudah tidak dapat diubah lagi pendiriannya, Kimura menyerah. Setelah Kimura berjalan ke belakang Haruto, Haruto kemudian berkata kepada Laksamana lain,

"Jika boleh saya tahu, apa yang telah kalian hasilkan selama operasi-operasi sebelum ini ?"

Semua Laksamana lain kemudian menyebutkan hasil mereka, kemudian Haruto bertanya,

"Sudah berapa gadis kapal yang kalian tenggelamkan ?"

Semua Laksamana tersebut terdiam mendengarnya. Haruto melihat ke arah mereka semua dan berkata,

"Viltus mampu membawa semua gadis kapal di unitnya untuk kembali sekaligus memberikan hasil positif untuk semua operasi yang telah ia jalankan. Aku mengenal dirinya lebih baik dari kalian. Kalian hanya senang mendengar dan menyebarkan rumor saja tanpa mengetahui apakah rumor itu benar atau tidak."

Haruto diam sejenak. Semua Laksamana di situ sedikit terdiam. Haruto kemudian melanjutkan,

"Lagipula, dia itu lebih senang dipuji karena hasil yang dia raih, bukan karena nama keluarganya. Selain itu, dia akan menolak kenaikan pangkat bila hanya karena keluarganya saja."

Semua terdiam, sementara Kimura juga terkejut dengan yang dikatakan oleh Haruto.

"Saya ada sedikit urusan. Selamat tinggal. Kimura, ikuti saya sekarang." ujar Haruto.

Kimura yang terkejut langsung mengikuti Haruto.

"Haruto... tidak kusangka kau..." ujar Kimura.

Haruto hanya menjawab singkat, "Di divisiku, dia juga dikatai demikian. Sahabat macam apa yang tidak ingin membela dirinya ?"

Kimura mengangguk. "Kita akan kemana ?" tanya Kimura.

"Tempat Viltus. Aku penasaran dengan firasat dia." ujar Haruto.

Kimura melihat ke arah Haruto dengan sedikit wajah heran. Namun, pada saat mereka tiba di tempat berkumpul divisi pengintai, mereka tidak ada di tempat.

"Di mana divisi pengintai ?" tanya Haruto.

Salah satu pengawas berkata, "Mereka semua sudah berangkat semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu.".

Haruto hanya menghela nafas saja, dan berkata, "Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Viltus."

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Mungkin kita dapat menanyakan dirinya setelah operasi ini berakhir."

Haruto mengangguk. "Kimura, lebih baik kau ke kapal komandomu sekarang. Sebentar lagi waktu untuk operasi dimulai."

Kimura mengangguk dan berlari ke arah kapal komandonya.

Kimura duduk di dalam ruang komandonya, dan diam saja. Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi juga diam menunggu perintah untuk berangkat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Kimura pun tidak membawa kameranya. Ini menunjukkan betapa seriusnya operasi ini. Hingga akhirnya terdengar laporan,

 _"Semua divisi ofensif. Diijinkan untuk berangkat."_

Kimura berdiri dan berkata,

"Laksamana Okazaki kepada sistem. Mulai bergerak ke koordinat (34,140) dengan kecepatan 35 knot."

Setelah itu kapal mulai bergerak. Kimura menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah luar kapal komandonya. 'Rasanya... langit ini sangat gelap...' pikir Kimura.

* * *

Kondisi di dalam ruang komando sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kimura pun hanya diam saja, tidak memotret gadis kapalnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan laporan dari kapal komando sekaligus perintah dari Mo.

"Semua gadis kapal diharapkan meluncur ke koordinat pertemuan dengan divisi pengintai. Di sana kalian akan mendapat informasi dari mereka perihal lawan yang akan kita hadapi. "

Setelah mendengar itu, Kimura melihat ke arah Uzuki, Yayoi dan Aoba dan berkata,

"Aku akan menghubungi Viltus. Aku yakin dia akan memberitahu hasil pengintaiannya."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Sistem... hubungi kapal komando Viltus."

Pada awalnya hanya terdengar suara statis saja, dan kemudian terdengar suara Viltus.

"Viltus, dapatkah kau memberitahu diriku lawan di posisi 100 - 500 km dari posisi divisi ofensif. " tanya Kimura.

Viltus langsung menjawab, "Setidaknya ada dua divisi kapal perusak tipe I dan Ha, tiga divisi kapal penjelajah ringan tipe To, dan satu divisi kapal penjelajah berat tipe Ri. Setiap divisi berisi 12 kapal. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan hal itu. Lokasi mereka sekitar 250 KM dari divisi ofensif. Namun, unit kami masih mencari di jarak 500 - 700 KM dari titik tersebut."

"Terima kasih, Viltus. Lanjutkan pengintainmu. Aku harap unitmu akan memberi informasi lebih lanjut lagi nanti." ujar Kimura.

"Tentu saja, Kimura." balas Viltus, sebelum komunikasi terputus.

Kimura melihat ke arah ketiga gadis kapalnya dan berkata, "Kalian sudah mendapat informasi tersebut... aku harap kalian dapat menghadapi mereka. Dan kembali lagi dalam keadaan utuh."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum Aoba keluar, Kimura memanggil namanya. Aoba langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah Kimura, "Ada apa, Kimura-san ?"

Kimura menelan ludahnya, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aoba masih menunggu dirinya. Kimura akhirnya menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Aoba..."

Tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkannya, ada laporan dari sistem,

"Laksamana Okazaki, diharapkan mengirimkan unit anda secepatnya."

Kimura mengehela nafas mendengarnya. Aoba kemudian berkata, "Kimura... aku akan ke tempat peluncuran di dek bawah. Daripada kita dimarahi lagi. Hehehehehe"

Kimura membalasnya, "Hati-hati Aoba, nanti malam kita akan mengadakan acara tersebut. Untuk perayaan kemenangan kita."

Aoba mengangguk.

"Oh... satu lagi... nanti aku akan berikan kameraku untukmu." ujar Kimura.

Aoba yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke arah Kimura dan berkata, "Apakah itu benar ?!"

Kimura mengangguk. Aoba melompat kegirangan dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Kimura"

Setelah itu Aoba berlari keluar, dan Kimura menghela nafasnya.

'Tadi... aku berkata akan memberikan kameraku... berarti setelah pertempuran hari ini... aku akan menyatakannya juga... tapi... tadi aku saja tidak dapat mengatakannya... hahahaha... Bagaimana caranya nanti kau berikan dia cincin nanti... Apa aku minta masukan dari Viltus dan Haruto saja ya... untuk masalah ini' pikir Kimura sedikit tertawa.


	5. My Camera 3

****Chapter 5****

 ** **My Camera - Part 3****

* * *

Aoba meluncur dari kapal komandonya diikuti dengan Uzuki dan Yayoi. Di depannya ia sudah melihat unit lain, dan pemimpin operasi ini, Mutsu.

"Maafkan saya, Mutsu-san. Laksamana Okazaki memberikan kepada kami tambahan perintah sebelum berangkat dari kapal komando." lapor Aoba kepada Mutsu.

Mutsu mengangguk dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kita tidak mengetahui lawan kita. Maka dari itu, kita akan berangkat ke tempat pertemuan dengan divisi pengintai kita. Semua... ayo berangkat dengan kecepatan 80 knot."

Sebelum berangkat, Aoba berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, Mutsu-san. Aku sudah mendapat informasi tersebut."

Mutsu langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah Aoba sembari berkata, "Apa kau bilang ?!"

Mutsu langsung bergerak ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Darimana kau mendapat informasi tersebut ?"

Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah Mutsu dan berkata,

"Sebelum meluncur dari kapal komando, Laksamana Okazaki menghubungi Laksamana Amarov mengenai informasi hasil pengintaian mereka. Dari hasil pengintaian mereka, lawan kita terdiri dari dua divisi kapal perusak tipe I dan Ha, tiga divisi penjelajah ringan tipe To, dan satu divisi penjelajah berat tipe Ri, dengan masing-masing divisi terdiri dari dua belas kapal."

Mutsu mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Aoba dan mengangguk. "Posisi mereka sekitar 200 sampai 250 KM dari target utama kita." ujar Aoba kemudian.

Mutsu kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, Aoba. Namun, kita tetap harus bertemu dengan divisi pengintai lebih dahulu. Itu perintah..."

Aoba mengangguk. Mutsu kemudian berkata, "Semua gadis kapal maju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju titik pertemuan. Kita harus berhati-hati dengan kemungkinan jebakan dari lawan !"

Semua gadis kapal yang terlibat dalam operasi tersebut mengangguk. Mutsu memerintahkan semua gadis kapal di divisi ofensif untuk masuk ke unit masing-masing dan membentuk formasi berlian. Lokasi unit Aoba terletak di posisi kedua dari ujung kanan formasi berlian. Mutsu juga memerintahkan agar menyalakan sonar dan radar untuk memastikan posisi lawan. Semua pesawat pengintai dari kelas kapal penjelajah ringan hingga kapal tempur pun diluncurkan untuk mencari informasi tambahan mengenai lokasi lawan. Mereka bergerak dengan tetap waspada satu sama lain.

"Mutsu kepada pemimpin divisi pengintai. Saya ulangi... Mutsu kepada divisi pengintai... Apakah kalian sudah sampai di titik pertemuan ?" tanya Mutsu sepanjang perjalanan.

Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara statis saja. Mutsu melihat ke arah sekitarnya dan melihat langit semakin gelap dan ombak semakin tinggi diiiringi dengan angin yang semakin kencang.

"Semua unit perhatikan pesawat pengintai kalian. Saya akan menghubungi divisi pengintai sekali lagi." ujar Mutsu kepada semuanya.

Aoba memperhatikan radar dan sonarnya, tidak ada perubahan. Namun, pewasat pengintainya telah ditembak jatuh. Tidak hanya miliknya, semua pesawat pengintai juga dijatuhkan.

"Mutsu-san... semua pesawat pengintai telah dijatuhkan... Mutsu-san !" teriak Aoba.

Mutsu terdiam mendengar berita dari Mo. Ia langsung memberitahu kabar dari Mo kepada semuanya,

"Divisi pengintai terkena serangan dadakan pada saat komunikasi mereka terputus dengan kapal komando mereka. Saat ini tidak diketahui berapa korban dari divisi pengintai."

Semuanya terdiam. Aoba saat mendengarnya terkejut, dan kemudian dia berdoa supaya mereka semua selamat. Mutsu kemudian melanjutkan,

"Laksamana Ichijo telah memerintahkan divisi pertahanan untuk maju membantu kita. Kemungkinan, unit lawan yang akan kita hadapi jauh lebih besar dari laporan yang kau sebutkan, Aoba."

Semua berhenti dan menaikkan kewaspadaan mereka ke sekitar mereka. Mutsu masih mendengar perintah dari Mo, hingga Mutsu berkata,

"Laksamana... Halo... Mutsu kepada kapal komando... saya ulangi... Mutsu kepada Kapal Komando !"

Semua gadis kapal terkejut mendengarnya. Yang ada di pikiran Aoba pertama kali saat mendengar itu adalah 'Apakah unit kapal komando kena serangan mendadak ?' yang diikuti dengan pikiran dia kepada satu orang 'Kimura-san !'. Aoba langsung refleks menghubungi kapal komandonya.

"Aoba kepada kapal komando... saya ulangi... Aoba kepada kapal komando... saya ulangi... Aoba kepada..." ujar Aoba berulang-ulang.

Hanya ada suara statis saja di telinga Aoba. Aoba semakin panik dengan situasi tersebut dan mengulang-ulang panggilannya. Melihat Aoba yang demikian, Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung bergerak ke dekat Aoba dan memegang kedua tangannya.

Uzuki dengan pelan berkata, "Ibu... aku yakin... ayah akan baik-baik saja...".

Aoba melihat ke arah Uzuki kemudian melihat ke arah Yayoi yang mengangguk. Yayoi kemudian berkata, "Lebih baik kita secepatnya menyelesaikan ini... lalu kembali ke tempat ayah."

Aoba melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan memeluk keduanya. Ia langsung berkata, "Terima kasih banyak kalian berdua. Jika tidak ada kalian... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..."

Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah depan. Dia hanya melihat laut kosong di depannya.

"Ah... Laksamana Ichijo... Apakah anda baik-baik saja ? Tadi tidak terdengar suara apa... Eh... Mundur ?" ujar Mutsu.

Semua gadis kapal melihat ke arah Mutsu yang bingung. Sementara itu, Aoba mendengar suara Kimura.

"Aoba... Aoba, apakah kau mendengarku ? Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kimura yang terdengar khawatir.

Aoba langsung menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pertempuran hingga saat ini. Ada apa, Laksamana ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Tidak diserang atau semacamnya ?"

Terdengar suara lega dari Kimura saat mendengar Aoba menjawab. Kemudian, ia berkata,

"Aku baik-baik saja... Aoba... lebih baik kalian mundur. Aku mendapat laporan dari Viltus. Lebih tepatnya Shigure dan Yuudachi. Mereka diserang mendadak oleh..."

Aoba terkejut mendengar suara Kimura mendadak menghilang digantikan dengan suara statis. Aoba langsung memanggil Kimura kembali,

"Aoba kepada kapal komando... Aoba kepada kapal komando... Kimura-san... Kimura..."

"Kontak dengan lawan 150 KM di depan kita !" ujar salah satu Gadis Kapal

Semua orang langsung melihat ke arah depan mereka. Mutsu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memerintahkan,

"Semua unit menyebar. Kita akan menyebar lawan dan menyerang mereka satu persatu. Perhatikan unit kalian masing-masing. Kita akan melakukan ofensif sekarang !"

Semua gadis kapal langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka. Sementara, Aoba bergerak ke arah Mutsu dan berkata,

"Tadi kau berkata... Laksamana menyuruh kita untuk mundur... mengapa kita..."

Mutsu langsung menyelak Aoba dan berkata,

"Tidak ada perintah mundur. Tidak ada alasan yang cukup jelas mengapa kita disuruh mundur. Jika melihat protokol di markas angkatan laut kita, Jika tidak ada alasan yang cukup jelas untuk mundur... Maka, kita harus melanjutkan operasi ini..."

Aoba melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Mutsu. Kemudian, Aoba berkata,

"Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri... Jika kita melanjutkannya..."

Mutsu melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Kau... sepertinya sudah terlalu dekat dengan Laksamanamu ya, Aoba ?"

Aoba terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mutsu. Ia melanjutkan,

"Kau terlalu dekat... hingga melupakan apa tujuan utama kita sebagai gadis kapal... bukan untuk termakan oleh perasaan... melainkan sebagai mesin tempur untuk menghancurkan __Abyssal__."

Aoba hanya diam saja, namun tetap mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mutsu,

"Pengaruh yang kau sebarkan cukup terasa... Hal tersebut cukup manis... tapi dalam sekejap menjadi sangat pahit..."

Aoba semakin menunduk. Mutsu kemudian berkata,

"Setelah pertempuran ini, saya perintahkan Kapal penjelajah berat Aoba untuk pindah ke unit lain. Saya sudah melihat semuanya dan muak dengan hal tersebut."

Aoba melihat ke arah Mutsu dan berkata, "Apa salahnya mencintai Laksamana sendiri ?! Tidak ada..."

Mutsu melihat ke arah Aoba dengan tatapan dingin dan berkata, "Kita... Tidak pantas dengan Laksamana... Tidak akan pernah pantas dengan mereka..."

Aoba menjauh dari Mutsu dan bergerak ke unitnya. Ia tahu, Mutsu tidak akan menyuruh divisi ini untuk mundur. Apapun alasan dari Aoba.

"Semua gadis kapal, siapkan meriam utama kalian... Kita akan menyerang mereka pada hitungan ketiga..." teriak Mutsu.

Semua gadis kapal memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada lawan mereka. Dan pada saat itulah, Aoba melihat satu _Abyssal_ yang berbeda.

 _Abyssal_ dengan satu tanduk, dan menyerupai wanita. Wanita tersebut mengenakan gaun hitam yang sangat indah. Tatapan dia sangat dingin. Di belakang wanita tersebut terdapat dua monster yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Dan dua monster tersebut berteriak.

Semua gadis kapal langsung terdiam mendengar suara tersebut. Pada saat itulah, mereka mengerti mereka akan dihabisi, jika mereka tetap di sana.

Namun, Mutsu langsung mengatakan, "Semua tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Target kita... wanita tersebut !".

Aoba melihat ke arah Mutsu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Aoba melihat sekali lagi ke wanita itu dan melihat sesuatu di tangan wanita tersebut.

Sebuah topi putih. Saat itulah, Aoba tahu Harusame sudah terbunuh, dan kali ini giliran mereka untuk dihabisi. Pilihan mereka hanya satu, habisi _Abyssal_ di hadapan mereka. Atau mereka yang akan dihabisi.

"Kalian semua... diijinkan untuk mundur... Sekarang... Jika... kalian masih... ingin melawan, kami akan... langsung menghabisi kalian." Ujar wanita tersebut.

Suara wanita itu sangat lembut, namun sangat tegas. Mutsu diam saja mendengar permintaan dari wanita tersebut. Sementara, Uzuki dan Yayoi mendekati Aoba. Aoba melihat ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian berkata,

"Uzuki... Yayoi... setelah salvo serangan pertama... kalian pergi... Aku akan tetap di sini..."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi menggelengkan kepala mereka. Aoba melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Tolong dengarkan kata-kata Ibu... Pergilah... Aoba hanya ingin kalian berdua selamat... Ke tempat Ayah..."

Uzuki dan Yayoi memegang tangan Aoba dan kemudian Uzuki berkata,

"Tidak... Kami tidak akan pergi... Yang harus kembali ke tempat ayah... Harus kita bertiga... benar, Yayoi ?"

Yayoi mengangguk. Aoba melihat ke arah mereka berdua,

"Kalian... mungkin ini akan menjadi misi terakhir kita sebagai satu unit... Tapi, Aoba tidak akan melupakan semuanya... Mari kita lewati ini bersama."

Uzuki dan Yayoi mengangguk dan kemudian fokus ke arah lawan mereka.

Mutsu kemudian berteriak, "Semua... Serang mereka !"

Diikuti dengan serangan beruntun dari semua gadis kapal. Melihat gadis kapal tidak mundur, wanita dengan gaun hitam tersebut berkata,

"Kalian... Idiot... Habisi... Mereka..."

Semua _Abyssal_ mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat itu, Mutsu langsung memerintahkan,

"Semua bergerak dengan unit kecil masing-masing. Kita akan memecah belah lawan, dan menghabisi mereka ! Mari kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita !"

Diikuti dengan teriakan dari semua gadis kapal.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kapal komando, Kimura berusaha berkali-kali menghubungi Aoba.

"Aoba... tolong jawab... Aoba !"

Kimura langsung memukul tembok ruang komando. Kimura kemudian berkata, "Tolong hubungi kapal komando Laksamana Kouga !"

Pertama hanya ada suara statis, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dari Haruto. "Kimura, ada apa di lini depan ? Semua gadis kapal di bagian pertahanan diminta untuk membantu divisi ofensif."

Kimura kemudian berkata, "Komunikasi dengan gadis kapal terputus..."

Haruto kemudian berkata, "Apakah Aoba baik-baik saja ?"

Kimura hanya diam saja. Haruto melanjutkan, "Apakah kau sudah menanyakan kepada Viltus ? Peralatan yang digunakan olehnya dapat menjangkau lokasi gadis kapal di divisi ofensif..."

Kimura menjawab singkat, "Viltus tidak dapat dihubungi... Karena satu alasan..."

Haruto mengetahui seseorang tenggelam dari cara berbicara Kimura dan berkata, "Siapa ?"

Kimura menjawab, "Harusame..." Haruto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kimura... jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti biasanya ! Percaya saja dengan Aoba... Dia pasti akan kembali..." ujar Haruto.

Kimura hanya diam saja. "Hei, Kimura..." ujar Haruto sedikit khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Haruto... Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Viltus." Kimura langsung menutup komunikasi antara mereka berdua.

Kimura berjalan sebentar ke depan dan berkata, "Tolong hubungi Laksamana Amarov sekali lagi."

Kimura menunggu hingga akhirnya, "Ada apa... Kimura..." ujar Viltus di ujung komunikasi.

"Viltus, maafkan aku... tapi dapatkah kau memberikan koordinat pasti lokasi divisi ofensif ?" tanya Kimura

Viltus yang mendengar itu langsung menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kimura. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan dirimu lokasi mereka ! Kau pasti akan ke sana ! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri !"ujar Viltus.

Kimura kembali berkata, "Di mana posisi pasti divisi ofensif ?"

Viltus masih melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan dirimu pergi ! Aku sudah kehilangan Harusame... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu sahabatku karena tindakan idiotnya..."

Kimura kemudian berteriak, "VILTUS !"

Viltus langsung diam. "Tolong beritahu diriku di mana lokasi pasti mereka !" ujar Kimura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan bila Aoba tenggelam. Aku harus ke sana untuk memastikannya..." lanjut Kimura.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan terjadi bila kau yang meninggal di sana ?" Teriak Viltus.

"Tenang saja... Aku pasti akan selamat... Tolonglah... Viltus..." ujar Kimura dengan nada tenang.

Viltus diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura. Shigure dan Yuudachi melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan khawatir. Viltus menarik nafas panjang,

"Lokasi mereka 100 KM di utara dari titik pertemuan dengan divisi pengintaiku." ujar Viltus sedikit terbata-bata.

Kimura saat mendengarnya langsung berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Viltus !"

Shigure langsung berkata, "Laksamana... Kau ya..."

Viltus menahan ucapan Shigure, dan kemudian berkata, "Tapi... kau harus kembali ke markas angkatan laut dalam keadaan utuh... Aku ingin melihat betapa idiotnya dirimu... memberikan cincin pada Aoba..."

Kimura hanya menjawab, "Hahahahaha... Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan dirimu untuk masalah itu..."

Setelah itu Kimura langsung memutuskan komunikasi. Di kapal komando Viltus, Shigure berkata,

"Laksamana... kau yakin dengan..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Shigure dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berkata dengan wajah datar, "Aku... tidak akan mampu mengubah pendiriannya. Apapun yang kukatakan kepadanya... Ia akan tetap maju ke depan... Aku... "

Shigure dan Yuudachi melihat ke arah Viltus yang tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Shigure mendekati Viltus dan memeluknya.

Viltus berkata, "Aku membunuh Harusame... Aku yang membunuhnya... Dan sekarang... aku yang membunuh sahabatku sendiri... aku... aku..."

Air mata Viltus mulai berjatuhan. Melihat itu, Yuudachi juga mendekati Viltus dan memeluknya juga. Suara yang terdengar dari ruang komando Viltus setelah itu hanyalah suara tangisan. Di kapal Komando Kimura, Kimura langsung berkata kepada sistem kapal komando,

"Laksamana Okazaki kepada Sistem. Arahkan kapal ke titik (34,140) dengan perubahan titik 100 KM dari target koordinat dan bergerak dengan kecepatan 40 knot."

Kapal komando Kimura langsung bergerak. Melihat salah satu kapal komando bergerak, Mo langsung berkata,

"Kapal komando siapa yang bergerak ? Segera sambungkan dengan pemimpin di kapal komando tersebut !"

Setelah mendapat laporan sudah dapat dihubungi, Mo langsung berkata,

"Siapa Laksamana di kapal komando ini ? Hentikan kapal komandomu sekarang !"

Kimura hanya diam saja. Mo menekankan sekali lagi,

"Hentikan kapal komandomu sekarang juga ! Kau ingin melakukan apa ?"

Kimura akhirnya berkata, "Menyelamatkan semua gadis kapal di lini depan."

Mo langsung berkata, "Kau tidak mendapat ijin untuk bergerak. Siapapun dirimu..."

Kimura berkata, "Saya akan tetap ke sana..."

Mo diam sebentar kemudian berkata,

"Mereka hanya mesin perang saja. Dan tujuan mereka membawa kemenangan ! Jika mereka gagal, lebih baik mereka mati. Dan mereka dapat digantikan dengan yang lain !"

Kimura diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mo. Dia sangat geram dengan 'dapat digantikan'.

Sembari menahan dirinya yang bergetar karena marah, ia menjawab, "Namun... perasaan mereka akan berbeda."

Saat Mo mendengar itu, dia langsung berkata, "Kau siapa ? Dan kau sepertinya sudah melanggar peraturan di markas ini untuk tidak memiliki hubungan dengan gadis kapal... Jawab pertanyaanku... Kau siapa ?"

Kimura akhirnya berkata, "Nama saya Okazaki Kimura. Pangkat Komandan."

Mo berkata, "Komandan Okazaki... kau sepertinya telah melanggar..."

Kimura langsung menyelak Mo dan berkata,

"Saya tidak peduli apakah saya melanggar atau tidak... aku juga siap untuk menghadapi hukuman dari dirimu... Jika itu dapat menyelamatkan... wanita yang kucintai... Dan itu tidak dapat digantikan dengan apapun"

Setelah itu, Kimura langsung memutuskan komunikasi, dan Mo langsung geram dengan tindakan dari Kimura. Kimura diam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata, "Laksamana Okazaki kepada Sistem. Naikan kecepatan menjadi 50 knot. Kita harus secepatnya tiba di sana !"

Kapal Komando Kimura bergerak dengan cepat menembus ombak yang berderu dengan kencang.

* * *

Di lini depan, Aoba bergerak dengan cepat melewati semua serangan yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Semua kapal penjelajah ringan, siapkan torpedo kalian ! Ikuti target yang kuincar !" teriak Aoba.

Semua menyiapkan torpedonya dan setelah itu mereka menembakkannya ke arah sekumpulan kelas To setelah Aoba berteriak,

"Semua serang sekarang !"

Ledakan mulai terlihat dan satu persatu kelas To hancur. Namun, entah mengapa sebanyak apapun divisi ofensif menyerang _Abyssal_ , jumlah lawan sama sekali tidak berkurang. Semakin bertambah lebih tepatnya. Sementara itu, satu per satu gadis kapal tenggelam. Aoba berteriak ke arah Mutsu,

"Di mana divisi pertahanan ? Tadi aku dengar mereka akan membantu kita."

Mutsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Aoba kembali fokus ke depan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Uzuki, Yayoi... ikuti aku. Kita akan menyerang sisi kanan mereka !" teriak Aoba.

Uzuki dan Yayoi mengangguk dan mulai bergerak.

'Aku ingat di sisi kanan, Kinugasa ditempatkan di sana... Aku akan membantu unitnya...' pikir Aoba.

Namun, pada saat ia tiba di lokasi unit Kinugasa, ia tidak menemukan satu pun dari unitnya maupun Kinugasa. Aoba melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Tidak satupun ia temukan Kinugasa. Air mulai turun dari langit.

"Ah... badai..." ujar Mutsu.

Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi lawan di depannya, dikarenakan angin dan badai sekaligus waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Mutsu langsung menyalakan lampu pencarinya untuk melihat posisi lawan lebih jelas.

Namun, saat itulah ia sadar, apa yang dia lakukan hanya akan membuat dirinya diincar. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, torpedo mengarah ke dirinya dan serangan lawan terkonsentrasi ke arah dirinya.

Aoba yang masih mencari Kinugasa mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan,

"Mustu terkena serangan. Semua perlengkapan dirinya rusak. Kita harus mundur sekarang juga !"

Pada saat mendengar itu, Aoba langsung berkata pada Uzuki dan Yayoi,

"Kalian... mundur lebih dahulu. Aku ingin mencari Kinugasa dahulu... Sekarang sudah sangat berbahaya."

Uzuki dan Yayoi saat mendengar itu langsung berkata, "Tidak, kami tidak akan..."

Aoba langsung berteriak, "Mundur sekarang juga ! Ini perintah dari pemimpin unit ! Mundur sekarang juga ! Kalian hanya akan menganggu saja !"

Uzuki dan Yayoi terkejut dengan teriakan dari Aoba dan mulai menangis. Pada saat itulah, Aoba mengetahui apa yang telah ia katakan. Aoba melihat ke arah belakang, dan melihat wajah Uzuki dan Yayoi yang ketakutan. Melihat itu, Aoba langsung mendekati mereka berdua dan berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan, Aoba... tidak... Maafkan, Ibu... Aku tidak bermaksud... Ibu tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang... Maafkan, Ibu"

Uzuki dan Yayoi mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba. Mereka bertiga terdiam saja di tengah ombak dan badai. Hingga akhirnya, Uzuki dan Yayoi tenang. Setelah mereka berdua tenang, Aoba berkata,

"Ayo... kita mencari bibi Kinugasa..."

Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung mengangguk. Aoba kembali melihat ke arah lawan sembari mengecek apakah ada gadis kapal yang masih di lokasi.

'Sepertinya, gadis kapal yang selamat sudah mundur... Dengan kata lain... Hanya kami bertiga saja yang tersisa di lini depan... Sebaiknya Aoba cepat mencari Kinugasa dan kembali...' pikir Aoba

"Ibu... itu Bibi Kinugasa." ujar Yayoi.

Pada saat Aoba mendengar itu, ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan wanita dengan gaun hitam tersebut. Dan di tangan salah satu monster tersebut terdapat Kinugasa.

"Kau... mencari... dirinya ?" ujar wanita tersebut sembari menunjuk ke arah Kinugasa yang tidak bergerak. Kulit Kinugasa sangat pucat dan terlihat tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Aoba hanya diam saja. "Apakah... Kau... mencari.. dirinya ? Kata seseorang kau mencari dirinya." Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi.

Aoba kembali diam saja, dia berusaha untuk tenang. Namun, wanita tersebut berkata,

"Jika kau tidak mencari dirinya... Akan kuhancurkan dirinya sekarang juga..."

Pada saat mendengar itu, Aoba langsung mendengar suara seseorang yang dihancurkan diiringi dengan suara tawa. Uzuki dan Yayoi ketakutan melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Aoba langsung melihat ke arah wanita tersebut dan langsung mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah wanita tersebut dan menembak ke arah kepala wanita tersebut.

"Tenggelam saja, wanita sialan !" teriak Aoba.

Aoba menembakkan semua peluru meriamnya hingga habis. Ia melihat ke arah depannya dan menemukan wanita tersebut masih berdiri. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak ada bekas tembakan di wanita tersebut.

Setelah itu, Aoba menembakkan seluruh torpedonya ke arah wanita tersebut. Namun, satu persatu _Abyssal_ muncul dan menahan torpedo dari Aoba.

Aoba langsung berteriak, "Uzuki, Yayoi ! Tembak wanita itu ! Keluarkan semuanya !"

Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung menembak ke arah wanita tersebut. Namun, hasilnya sama saja. Di bawah air hujan, Aoba tahu dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Kinugasa yang ia kenal semenjak pertama kali tiba di markas angkatan laut. Aoba mulai menangis. Sementara Uzuki dan Yayoi menurunkan meriam mereka. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan dirinya... ahahahahaha"

Meriam wanita itu mengarah ke Aoba. Dan terdengar suara tembakan. Aoba, yang menunduk, sadar dirinya akan tenggelam. Dia melihat ke arah Uzuki dan Yayoi dan berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Pulanglah... Ayah menunggu kalian...", ujar Aoba sembari tersenyum.

Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung bergerak ke dekat Aoba. Aoba tahu, mereka pasti akan bersama dirinya apapun yang terjadi. Walau kondisi separah ini. Namun, Aoba mendengar suara ledakan di depannya. Pada saat ia melihat ke depan, ia menemukan sebuah kapal. Aoba mengenal kapal tersebut dan langsung berkata, "Kimura..."

Radio milik Aoba mendengar suara Kimura seperti orang yang bahagia.

"Aoba, aku akhirnya menemukan dirimu..."

Aoba langsung berkata dengan pelan, "Kimura-san... apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Kimura hanya diam saja. "Jawab aku, Kimura..." teriak Aoba.

"Itu lawan yang menghabisi Harusame kah ? Sangat berbahaya... Aoba... aku perintahkan dirimu untuk mundur sekarang juga. Pergi ke lokasi kapal Viltus. Aku yakin dia akan menjagamu..." ujar Kimura.

Aoba terkejut mendengar itu. Ia langsung berkata, "Kimura, apa yang ingin kau..."

Kimura langsung menyela Aoba, "Aku akan menahan mereka. Kapal ini akan mampu menahan serangan mereka sampai kau pergi jauh."

Pada saat itu, Kimura mendengar suara meriam yang siap menembak lagi.

"Kimura... tolonglah jangan melakukan hal idiot." ujar Aoba.

"Aoba... tolong mundur sekarang..." ujar Kimura.

Aoba ingin berkata sekali lagi, namun ia ingat, Kimura sangat sulit untuk diubah pendiriannya. Aoba melihat ke arah Uzuki dan Yayoi sekaligus menarik mereka.

Uzuki langsung berkata, "Ayah... bagaimana dengan Ayah?"

Uzuki melihat ke arah Aoba dan melihat wajah Aoba yang sangat hancur. Uzuki langsung menangis diikuti dengan Yayoi. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Kau harus kembali... Harus... Sebagai ayah yang baik... Sebagai suami... Aoba... akan..."

Kimura langsung berkata, "Aku akan kembali. Untuk wanita yang paling kucintai sepanjang hidupku."

Aoba langsung menangis mendengar itu, karena ia tahu Kimura tidak akan kembali bersama dirinya. Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi mulai bergerak menjauh. Dan pada saat itulah, Aoba mendengar suara ledakan dari lokasi kapal komando Kimura. Aoba, menangis dan tidak melihat ke belakang, semakin menjauh dari lokasi tersebut menuju ke lokasi Viltus.

* * *

Di kapal komando yang rusak tersebut, Kimura yang telah terluka parah melihat ruang komandonya yang sudah terbuka. Dan di depannya berdiri wanita tersebut sembari berkata,

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu ? Seorang manusia lemah yang melindungi Gadis Kapal."

Kimura hanya tersenyum saja. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku setidaknya cukup bahagia... Aoba selamat. Itu saja yang penting. Dirinya aman, di tangan Viltus dan Haruto."

Pada saat mendengar nama 'Viltus', wanita tersebut tertawa.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa tertawa seperti itu ?" tanya Kimura.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar nama itu... ahahahahahaha... Nama itu... Seperti yang dijanjikan orang itu... Ahahahahaha"

Kimura bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut. Kemudian, Kimura berkata,

"Habisi diriku... Habisi diriku sekarang juga. Jika kau hanya tertawa saja... Dasar Wanita Busuk."

Wanita itu melihat ke arah Kimura dan sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Manusia."

Dua monster di belakang wanita tersebut langsung mencengkram Kimura. Kimura langsung berpikir,

'Maafkan aku, Aoba... tidak dapat kembali... Aku harap kau maafkan diriku...'

Setelah itu, apa yang dilihat oleh Kimura hanya hitam kelam saja.

* * *

Di kapal komando Viltus, Viltus sudah cukup tenang.

"Laksamana, duduk saja dahulu...Kau harus istirahat." ujar Shigure.

Viltus menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata, "Tidak, dari semua gadis kapal di divisi ofensif, hanya unit Kimura yang belum terlihat. Dan belum ada komunikasi dari Kimura. Jika sampai unitnya yang tidak pulang... apa yang harus..."

Shigure langsung menepuk kepala Viltus. "Laksamana... kami berdua akan membantumu, benar Yuudachi ?"

Yuudachi mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure. Viltus tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Mendadak terdengar laporan dari sistem,

"Sistem kepada Laksamana Amarov. Tiga Gadis Kapal memohon ijin untuk masuk ke kapal komando."

Viltus langsung bertanya, "Siapa gadis kapal tersebut ?".

"Kapal penjelajah berat Aoba, Kapal perusak Yayoi dan Kapal perusak Uzuki."

Saat mendengar itu, hati Viltus lega sekaligus hancur. Lega dikarenakan gadis kapal yang ia khawatirkan sudah ditemukan. Hancur karena ia tahu, Kimura telah meninggal karena mereka tidak ke kapal komando Kimura untuk kembali. Viltus langsung bergerak ke dek bawah diikuti dengan Shigure dan Yuudachi.

Pada saat Aoba masuk, Viltus melihat wajah yang sangat hancur diikuti dengan tatapan kosong. Viltus langsung berkata, "Aoba..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Laksamana Amarov... ijinkan saya ikut di kapal komandomu..."

Viltus menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Shigure, bawa Aoba ke kamar kosong. Jangan lupa berikan handuk untuk dirinya."

Shigure mengangguk dan mengajak Aoba ke atas. Viltus melihat ke arah Uzuki dan Yayoi yang menangis. Ia mendengar Uzuki berkata dengan suara pelan, " Ayah... tidak akan bersama kami lagi... Ayah... Ayah..."

Viltus langsung memeluk Uzuki dan Yayoi. Menutup matanya dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

Sementara itu, Aoba duduk di kasur dengan kedua kakinya di depan wajahnya menangis.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak perang tersebut, laporan kematian dari perang tersebut telah dilaporkan. Gadis kapal yang tenggelam sangat banyak, dan sebagian sudah ditemukan penggantinya.

Dan hari itu, diadakan upacara penghormatan untuk satu-satunya Laksamana yang gugur, Okazaki Kimura.

"... Terima kasih" ujar Mo yang kemudian turun dari podium.

Semua Laksamana, mengenakan seragam hitam, diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mo. Setelah itu, tembakan salvo terdengar diikuti dengan lagu, dan semua Laksamana menaruh topinya di dada. Setelah upacara berakhir, Haruto langsung mencari Viltus. Setelah menemukan Viltus, Haruto langsung menepuknya. Wajah yang ia lihat adalah wajah yang tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

Haruto menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Mimpi buruk ?"

Viltus mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto.

"Apakah kau masih merasa bersalah dengan kematian mereka berdua ?" tanya Haruto.

Viltus hanya diam saja.

"Hei, ikut aku sebentar. Kita diijinkan untuk ke ruang kerja Kimura..." ujar Haruto.

Saat mendengar hal tersebut, Viltus langsung bergerak ke arah lain. Haruto yang melihat itu, langsung berkata, "Viltus... Tolonglah..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Haruto dan berkata, "Lalu... apa yang akan terjadi pada saat aku di sana ? Hanya akan membuatku semakin sesak. Atas apa yang telah kulakukan."

Haruto sekali lagi berkata, "Tolonglah..."

Akhirnya setelah didesak oleh Haruto berkali-kali, Viltus berkata, "Aku akan ke sana... Tapi aku tidak tahu... apakah aku dapat..."

Haruto langsung menepuk kepala Viltus. Mereka tiba di depan ruang kerja Kimura. Sebelum mereka masuk, mereka diberitahu bahwa semua barang pribadi Kimura ditaruh di ruang kerjanya sebelum semua dibuang. Dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang diijinkan untuk masuk dan mengambil barangnya, atas ijin dari Tadahisa.

Setelah mereka masuk, mereka melihat ke sekeliling ruang kerja. Pada saat itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Viltus adalah kamera yang terletak di atas meja. Viltus mengambil kamera tersebut dan menyalakannya. Dia melihat semua foto di kamera tersebut, dan mengingat semua kejadian saat mereka bertiga berada di markas angkatan laut.

Sementara itu, Haruto menemukan buku yang berisi semua foto yang telah Kimura cetak dan buku kecil. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya, pada saat ia membaca halaman terakhir, Haruto melihat ke arah Viltus dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat apa yang tertulis di sana.

Pada saat membacanya, Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang. Ia langsung berjalan ke meja dan membuka salah satu laci dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku akan memberikan ini semua... kepada Aoba."

Haruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan menepuk kepala Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata, "Namun, Haruto... Aku yang akan menemuinya sendiri. Jadi, aku mohon agar kau tidak ikut nanti malam..."

Haruto melihat ke arah mata Viltus, dan tahu Viltus ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Haruto langsung berkata, "Silakan... tapi besok beritahu aku... apa yang kau katakan..." Viltus mengangguk.

* * *

Malam itu, Viltus kembali bergerak ke arah asrama gadis kapal. Di tangannya ada beberapa benda milik Kimura. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada saat ia menyusup bersama Kimura dan Haruto.

Setelah sampai di dalam asrama gadis kapal, Viltus bertemu dengan Houshou dan Taihou yang sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Houshou-san, Taihou-san..." panggil Viltus.

Pada saat mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, mereka melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan Viltus di sana.

"Viltus-san... Apakah kita ada acara..." ujar Houshou melihat Viltus.

"Di mana kamar Aoba ?" tanya Viltus menyela Houshou.

Mendengar nama Aoba, Houshou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Aoba ? Aoba sudah diinterogasi berkali-kali oleh petinggi di sini. Apakah kau juga ingin menginterogasi dirinya ?"

Viltus diam saja. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan olehnya, semuanya terbaca dari mata yang dipancarkan oleh Viltus.

"Kamar Aoba terletak di lantai dua, di ujung selatan gedung ini." ujar Taihou

Houshou melihat ke arah Taihdou dan berkata, "Taihou..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Taihou..."

Taihou langsung berkata, "Tolong kembalikan senyum kepada gadis kapal yang paling energik itu, Laksamana Amarov."

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja dan berjalan melewati mereka berdua.

Viltus berjalan dan menemukan kamar Aoba. Tulisan nama di pintunya terdapat coretan di tulisan Kinugasa.

'Kinugasa juga meninggal saat itu...' pikir Viltus.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Aoba. Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun. Viltus mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi. Kali ini terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kuncinya.

Dan pada saat terbuka, Aoba melihat Viltus. Melihat hal tersebut, Aoba langsung menutup pintunya, namun Viltus mampu menahannya.

"Apa maumu kemari ? Pergi sekarang juga !" teriak Aoba.

Viltus menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Aoba. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" tanya Aoba kesal.

Viltus masih diam saja. "Aoba akan melapor kepada polisi militer karena Laksamana sudah melanggar properti pribadi Aoba..." ujar Aoba.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Viltus menyerahkan kepada Aoba binder dan buku milik Kimura.

Pada saat melihat itu, Aoba berkata, "Apa ini ? Dokumen penghancuran Aoba ? Dokumen pengasingan Aoba ?"

Viltus menggelengkan kepalnya, kemudian berkata, "Lihat saja..."

Aoba langsung berkata, "Tidak, Aoba tidak akan melihatnya. Keluar... Keluar sekarang juga.. Aoba tidak ingin melihat dirimu maupun Laksamana Kouga..."

Viltus hanya diam di tempat dan tangannya masih menunjukkan kedua benda itu.

"Aoba bilang keluar... keluar..." ujar Aoba dan mendekati Viltus, kemudian memukul pelan Viltus. "Kenapa... kenapa..."

"Kedua benda ini... memiliki perasaan dari Kimura... Aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaan dari Kimura..." ujar Viltus.

Mendengar nama Kimura, Aoba langsung berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Mengapa... Nama... dia... Aoba dengar... lagi... Aoba tidak ingin mendengarnya..."

Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dan melihat wajah Viltus yang penuh determinasi, dan tidak akan pergi walaupun disuruh maupun diseret.

Kemudian, Viltus berkata, "Hanya ini... satu-satunya caraku... membantunya... Maafkan aku... Aoba"

Aoba yang masih melihat ke arah Viltus baru menyadari terdapat warna hitam di bawah matanya.

"Laksamana... Kau..." ujar Aoba.

"Maafkan aku... Aoba... seharusnya aku mampu menahannya... namun... aku... gagal... Aku..." ujar Viltus sedikit terbata-bata.

Aoba melihat Viltus yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Aku yang telah membunuh Harusame... dan membunuh Kimura... Aku..."

Aoba baru menyadari, tidak hanya dirinya yang kehilangan Kimura. Ia ingat, Haruto juga emosi saat mendengar laporan itu. Semua orang yang pernah bersama Kimura sangat kehilangan orang yang mampu membangkitkan semangat dan suasana di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka. Orang yang mampu menyatukan Gadis Kapal dengan Laksamana.

"Viltus... tolong jangan menangis... itu bukan..." ujar Aoba yang juga mulai menangis di dada Viltus. Isak tangis dari Aoba kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua sudah cukup tenang, Viltus berkata, "Aku selalu dihantui dengan kejadian itu... Tapi... setidaknya, aku ingin mengabulkan salah satu permintaannya... Jadi... tolong... baca ini... Walaupun akan sangat berat..."

Aoba mengambil buku yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Ia pertama membuka binder, dan menemukan semua foto yang telah dicetak oleh Kimura. Ia melihat semuanya, hingga tiba di foto pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di bawah sebuah pohon, bersama Shiro, Viltus, dan Haruto pada saat penerimaan Laksamana baru.

Foto lain pada saat pembentukan divisi mereka. Dan banyak foto lainnya, dimana foto Aoba sangat dominan. Hingga ia menemukan foto Kimura yang ia ambil dulu. Foto Kimura yang tersenyum karena mereka berhasil menyelesaikan salah satu misi mereka. Aoba menatap ke arah foto itu cukup lama. Viltus yang melihat itu, langsung berkata,

"Aku... akan kembali ke asramaku... Satu hal lagi... Aku tinggalkan beberapa barang di atas kasurmu... Semua barang tersebut memang ditujukan untuk dirimu... dari Kimura"

Aoba mengangguk. Viltus sekali lagi berkata, "Maafkan aku... Aoba..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Viltus" ujar Aoba tanpa melihat ke arah Viltus.

Viltus tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Aoba.

Di luar kamar Aoba, Viltus melihat Taihou yang berdiri di sana.

"Laksamana... bagaimana kondisi dari Aoba ?" tanya Taihou.

Viltus berkata, "Ini semua akan tergantung dari dirinya sendiri... Aku tidak dapat mengubahnya..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan bertanya, "Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirimu, Laksamana ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata, "Entahlah... hanya waktu yang dapat melihatnya..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan melihat tatapan yang sedikit berubah dari saat Viltus kembali dari operasi tersebut. Dari wajah yang seakan dunia hancur dan semua kesalahan ada di tangan dirinya menjadi wajah penuh keyakinan walaupun kondisi wajahnya berkata lain.

Taihou tersenyum, dan kemudian berkata, "Apakah... aku dapat memanggilmu Viltus ?"

Viltus menangguk dengan permintaan dari Taihou.

"Viltus, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?" tanya Taihou.

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata, "Menaikkan pangkatku... Saat ini aku tidak memiliki banyak wewenang, namun pada saat sudah naik... aku akan mengubah sesuatu... Dan... aku akan membawa semuanya kembali... Walaupun cara itu dibenci oleh atasan sekalipun..."

Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus-san... aku akan membantumu untuk mencapai semuanya. Kau tidak sepenuhnya buruk seperti saat itu."

Viltus, tersenyum, mengangguk dan kemudian berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke asramaku, perhatikan Aoba."

Taihou menjawab, "Baik, Laksamana"

Di dalam kamar Aoba, Aoba masih melihat satu persatu foto yang telah dicetak oleh Kimura. Perhatian dia fokus melihat semua foto tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah buku diari milik Kimura.

Pada saat membaca buku tersebut, ia akhirnya mengetahui keluarga Kimura dan seluruh desanya dihancurkan oleh _Abyssal_ pada saat Kimura masih sangat muda.

Pada part awal dari buku tersebut hanya ada dendam kepada _Abyssal_ , hingga akhirnya salah satu orang yang membesarkan dirinya memberikan dia kamera. Semenjak hari mendapat kamera tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit tulisan dendam Kimura berubah menjadi sebuah tulisan bahagia dengan semua hasil fotonya.

Dan kemudian, Aoba tiba di halaman saat ia tiba di angkatan laut. Aoba membaca semuanya, walaupun dadanya sakit karena hal tersebut.

Ia membacanya hingga akhir. Di halaman terakhir, tepat sehari sebelum operasi tersebut, Kimura menuliskan betapa bersyukur dirinya bertemu dengan semuanya. Termasuk bertemu Aoba. Dan di akhir dari itu, ia menuliskan

* * *

 _"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Aoba, bersamaan dengan memberikan kamera itu untuknya. Setelah operasi itu berakhir."_

* * *

Aoba membaca kalimat terakhir tersebut dan mulai menangis.

"Kau idiot... Kimura... Kau sangat idiot... Jika kau tidak kembali... bagaimana aku menjawab perasaanmu... Aku..." ujar Aoba.

Ia kemudian melihat ke kasurnya dan melihat kamera milik Kimura. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura mengenai semua foto yang telah ia ambil,

* * *

 _"_ _ _Ini semua hanya untuk disimpan saja. Untuk melihat kembali ke masa ini, karena pasti di masa depan jumlah gadis kapal di divisiku akan bertambah. Dan, ada kemungkinan kita juga akan kehilangan seseorang. Foto ini akan aku gunakan sebagai pengingat__ _."_

* * *

Aoba tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya, dan berkata pelan sembari mengambil kamera tersebut,

"Jika akhirnya dirimu yang meninggal... bagaimana kau melihat semuanya... divisi kita yang bertambah... dirimu yang mendapat kenaikan pangkat... dan semuanya..." ujar Aoba.

Ia kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimura saat mereka berlatih fotografi

* * *

 _"_ _ _Namun, jika kita kehilangan orang tersebut, sesuatu yang buruk, akan memberikan kenangan tentang orang tersebut.__ _"_

* * *

Air mata Aoba kembali tumpah. "Idiot... idiot... idiot... Idiot... Ahhhhh... Kimura..." teriak Aoba di dalam kamarnya yang hening disinari terang rembulan.

Ia meringkuk dengan binder, buku dan Kamera kimura didekap di dadanya. Ia menangis kembali.

Setelah ia tenang, ia melihat ke arah kotak hitam kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh Viltus. Pada saat Aoba membukanya, ia menemukan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Kimura... kita belum menjalani hubungan resmi... kau sudah menyiapkan cincin ini... Kau sangat terburu-buru..." sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian menaruh tangannya menutupi kepalanya, dan berkata, "Kimura-san..."

Ia kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kimrua mengenai harapannya saat perang berakhir,

* * *

 _"_ _ _Aku akan memotret kalian semua. Kita yang berjuang hingga berakhirnya perang. Viltus, Haruto, Shiro, dan semua Laksamana. Selain itu, Uzuki, Yayoi, semua gadis kapal, termasuk dirimu. Dan hal itu akan menjadi memori paling indah dari semuanya.__ _"_

* * *

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu... karena jika tidak... siapa yang akan melakukannya ?" ujar Aoba kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian duduk dan melihat ke sekitarnya dan berpikir, "Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini telah membuat khawatir semuanya... aku yakin Viltus dan Haruto mengetahuinya..."

Pada saat ia memindahkan semua barang ke mejanya, sebuah kertas terjatuh dan ditulis,

"Untuk kekasihku yang selalu ceria di saat apapun"

Aoba membaca pesan itu dan tersenyum.

"Idiot... bagaimana caranya aku untuk ceria tanpa dirimu..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah cincin dan kamera milik Kimura. "Tidak... kau selalu ada di sini... Kimura-san... Lagipula kedua orang itu... Pasti akan memperhatikan diriku..." ujar Aoba tersenyum.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak pertempuran tersebut. Selama rentang waktu tersebut, banyak kejadian di Yokosuka. Mayoritas Laksamana baru dipecat karena tidak menghasilkan hasil positif dan hanya menghabiskan dana militer dengan menenggelamkan gadis kapal dan diganti dengan yang baru.

Sementara itu, Viltus dan Haruto semakin terkenal dan mereka mendapat pangkat Kapten hanya dalam beberapa tahun saja, sesuatu yang dapat ditandingi hanya oleh Shiro saja. Mereka meraih itu karena mereka selalu seratus persen mengembalikan unit mereka. Namun, Viltus selalu dimarahi karena selalu membawa Gadis Kapal lebih dari jumlah minimum dan menghabiskan cukup banyak sumber daya militer.

Setelah suatu kejadian di Yokosuka, Shiro meminta untuk mentransfer Viltus dan Haruto ke Kure.

Pada saat sampai di Kure, Shiro menyambut mereka seadanya dengan makanan terkenal dia, bersama Isokaze dan Hiei. Setelah itu, satu per satu gadis kapal ditransfer ke Kure, dan salah satunya adalah Aoba.

Hari ini, Aoba bangun dari tidur pulasnya dan memperhatikan kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, baju bertebaran di mana-mana, kertas bekas juga dibuang ke sana kemari, dan foto-foto dipasang di dindingnya. Hal ini dikarenakan selama beberapa hari ini ia tidak tidur karena tugas yang diberikan oleh Shiro.

"Astaga... kalau hari ini ada inspeksi mendadak... Aoba akan dihabisi oleh Viltus." ujar Aoba mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Aoba langsung berdiri dari kasurnya dan mandi. Setelah selesai, Aoba langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan berjalan ke depan cermin.

Ia merapikan rambutnya, memasang ikat rambutnya, kemudian mengenakan kalung dengan cincin dari Kimura.

"Hari ini... Aoba akan menemukan berita yang menarik lainnya."

Setelah berkata itu, Aoba langsung berdiri, melihat ke arah altar di salah satu sisi ruangannya dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kimura... Aoba pergi dahulu. Ada tugas menunggu Aoba."

Setelah itu, Aoba mengambil kameranya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Aoba berlari keluar dan bertemu dengan Houshou. "Selamat pagi, Houshou-san." ujar Aoba.

Melihat Aoba datang, Houshou langsung berkata, "Selamat pagi, Aoba. Semangat sekali kau hari ini."

Aoba berhenti sebentar dan berkata, "Viltus memiliki sebuah informasi yang tidak pernah diungkapkan oleh Shiro maupun Haruto. Dia akan memberitahukannya kepada diriku."

Houshou melihat ke arah Aoba dan tersenyum, "Hati-hati, Aoba. Shiro-san sedang mudah marah akhir-akhir ini. Jangan sampai tertangkap."

Aoba mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Houshou. "Dan jangan lupa untuk makan !" ujar Houshou sekali lagi.

"Viltus sudah menyiapkan makanan untukku. Salah satunya kue buatannya." ujar Aoba.

Houshou hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

Aoba kembali berlari melewati lapangan luas hingga tiba di depan gedung administrasi. Setelah tiba, Aoba bertanya apakah Viltus sudah tiba atau belum dan dijawab oleh resepsionis, Viltus sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat datang, Aoba. Silakan duduk." ujar Viltus.

Aoba masuk dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Viltus"

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Viltus, Viltus langsung memberikan kepada Aoba kue.

"Kau pasti sudah lapar... silakan dimakan." ujar Viltus.

Aoba mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Kau terlihat kesulitan mencari informasi mengenai orang baru yang akan bekerja di sini membantu kami bertiga dan gadis kapal baru, benar ?"

Aoba mengangguk. Viltus kemudian berkata, "Aku akan membantumu, dan sebagai gantinya bantu aku untuk mendapatkan foto lain."

Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata, "Oh... foto siapa ? Taihou ? Kau bukannya dapat melihat setiap hari ya ? Sebagai suami istri fufufufufu..."

Viltus menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk Neo. Aku harus mencarikan dia beberapa foto baru lagi."

Aoba tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aoba akan membantu dirimu !"

Viltus tertawa dan berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Aoba. Ini dokumen yang kau cari. Aku mengambilnya dari ruangan Shiro-nee. Kecuali dokumen tentang gadis kapal ini, aku dapat dari Yokosuka"

Pada saat mendengar itu, Aoba langsung berkeringat. "Kau bilang mengambilnya ?" kata Aoba dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Viltus tersenyum dan berkata, "Tenang saja... Selama Shiro-nee tidak mengetahuinya kita aman."

Aoba melihat ke arah dokumen tersebut dan melihat profil dan foto dua Laksamana baru.

"Yang pertama, sangat menakutkan. Tatapannya sangat dingin. Sementara yang kedua, kita akan mendapatkan Laksamana wanita lain. Sangat cantik sekali." ujar Aoba.

"Laksamana wanita ? Kau tidak melihat gadis kapal tersebut bukan ?" tanya Viltus.

Aoba menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Viltus langsung berkata, "Sesuai dugaanku..."

Aoba bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Kemudian ia melihat ke foto gadis kapal,

"Ini... gadis ini sangat cantik. Dan rambut pirangnya sangat rapi. Entah mengapa, Aoba sangat iri karena itu."

Viltus langsung berkata, "Aku yakin... Haruto akan jatuh hati dengan wanita ini. Aku yakin itu."

Aoba langsung tertawa mendengarnya, diikuti dengan Viltus. "Sebaiknya kita mengembalikannya, sebelum..."

"Sebelum apa, V.I.L.T.U.S ?" ujar seseorang

Mendengar suara itu, Viltus langsung membatu. Selain itu, Aoba juga ikut membatu karena aura yang dipancarkan. Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapatkan Shiro berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ahahahahaha... Shiro-nee... kau sejak kapan di..." tanya Viltus dengan keringat yang mengucur dengan deras.

"Sejak kau berkata 'mengembalikannya'." ujar Shiro tersenyum ke arah Viltus.

Senyum itu bertolak belakang dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Shiro. Aura ingin membunuh Viltus.

"Aku penasaran... kemana dokumen tersebut menghilang..." Ujar Shiro sembari jari telunjuknya mengarah ke mulutnya dan mata melihat ke atas.

"Dan aku tahu sekarang dimana mereka sekarang dan siapa pelaku utamanya." Shiro menambahkan sebelum Viltus sempat membalas.

"Jadi... Viltus, ada kalimat terakhir dari dirimu ?" Viltus mengerti dirinya tidak akan selamat apapun alasan yang diberikan olehnya kepada Shiro.

Shiro melihat ke arah Aoba dan memberi tanda untuk keluar. "Aoba, tolong keluar dari ruangan ini. Saya ada urusan dengannya." Ujar Shiro tersenyum kepada Aoba.

Aoba langsung keluar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Setelah keluar, Aoba mendengar suara 'gyaaa' dari dalam ruang kerja Viltus, diikuti dengan beberapa pukulan benda tumpul. Aoba langsung membuat tanda semoga selamat kepada Viltus. Ia setidaknya tahu, kepala Viltus sangat kuat jadi itu bukan masalah. Setelah itu, Aoba berjalan keluar gedung administrasi dan menemukan Taihou di sana.

"Sepertinya... sumber informasi Shiro tentang Viltus dari dirimu, Taihou. Memberitahu apa yang dilakukan oleh suamimu kepada kakaknya."

Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku sih kemarin."

Aoba tertawa, kemudian berkata, "Apa kau melihat Haruto ? Aku tidak melihatnya semenjak pagi tadi."

Taihou berkata, "Mungkin, dia ada dok bersama Sirene."

Aoba langsung berkata, "Ah... pasangan suami istri itu ya... Dasar..."

Taihou tertawa mendengar itu. "Sudah, aku akan membantu Viltus sekarang. Aku kasihan dengannya." ujar Taihou.

Aoba menangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Taihou.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan ya..." Aoba melihat ke salah satu taman dan berjalan ke sana.

Aoba sampai hingga tiba di laut dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sana. Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah langit dan laut. Ia mengeluarkan cincin dari Kimura dan berkata,

"Kimura... bagaimana kabar dirimu ? Apakah kau sehat di sana ? Hari ini, Viltus dimarahi oleh Shiro-san. Kau tidak percaya ? Ini karena Viltus mencuri dokumen dari Shiro. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan... Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah terpengaruh dirimu dan Haruto... Ahahahahaha..."

Kemudian, Aoba terdiam sebentar. "Kau tahu, sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu tanpa dirimu. Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa dirimu. Walaupun Viltus-san, Haruto-san, Shiro-san dan semua gadis kapal lain membantuku, tapi rasanya tetap saja... ada yang kurang. Seandainya dirimu ada di sini... Aku yakin..."

Aoba terdiam sebentar dan melihat ke arah laut. "Kimura..."

Pada saat itu, air mata Aoba menetes lagi. Ia melihat ke arah laut lagi dan berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Aoba menangis lagi... Maafkan Aoba, Kimura... Aoba seharusnya..."

Aoba belum selesai mengucapkannya, ada tepukan pelan di kepalanya. Pada saat Aoba melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Haruto dan Sirene.

"Ara... Aoba, kau menangis lagi ?" ujar Sirene.

Aoba langsung menghapus air matanya, pada saat ia melihat lagi, Haruto dan Sirene kembali menepuk kepalanya.

Haruto kembali berkata, "Mengingat Kimura lagi ?"

Aoba mengangguk. Haruto juga ikut melihat ke arah laut, dan berkata,

"Hari ini... Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kimura meninggal di operasi tersebut..."

Aoba diam mendengarnya. Haruto melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Setelah operasi tersebut, aku yang sakit kepala... Viltus bertingkah sangat aneh, dan kau juga bertingkah seperti itu... Cukup sulit untuk menjangkau kalian... Kalian terlihat sangat jauh..."

Aoba diam saja.

"Tapi... setidaknya aku cukup senang... Kita semua masih dapat bersama di sini..." ujar Haruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku yakin... Kimura juga senang melihat kita semua masih bersama di sini..." lanjut Haruto melihat ke arah cincin milik Kimura.

Aoba langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Aoba tertawa. Sirene dan Haruto langsung tersenyum melihat Aoba. Setelah selesai tertawa, Aoba melihat ke arah Haruto dan Sirene, kemudian berkata sembari menggoda mereka,

"Ara... Suami Istri ini sedang ingin kemana ? Tumben keluar dari sarang bercinta kalian "

Sirene langsung menepuk kepala Aoba,

"Ahahahaha... Kami sedang ingin bertemu dengan Viltus sekarang."

Haruto langsung berkata, "Kau tahu di mana Viltus berada ?"

Aoba langsung mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. "Ah... Kalian sebaiknya jangan bertemu dengan dia dahulu... Shiro sedang..."

Sirene dan Haruto melihat ke arah Aoba dan mengerti. "Jika memang benar dengan apa yang kau katakan, kami akan bertemu dengannya nanti... Aku tidak ingin tertangkap oleh Sirene karena belum memasukkan dokumen ke Viltus." ujar Sirene.

Haruto juga mengangguk dan langsung berkata, "Mungkin... kami akan pergi ke Mamiya saja hari ini." Aoba langsung mengangkat jempol tanda setuju.

Setelah Haruto dan Sirene berjalan ke Mamiya, Aoba langsung menarik nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah langit. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aoba... akan melanjutkan mimpimu, Kimura. Aoba akan selalu membuat semua orang tersenyum, dan Aoba akan tetap tersenyum. Dan memberikan kepadamu saat kita bertemu, foto yang sangat kau inginkan..."

Aoba diam sebentar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kameranya. Sembari merapikan bajunya, ia melihat sekali lagi ke laut dan langit, sekaligus berkata,

"Aoba pergi dahulu, Kimura." Setelah itu, Aoba berjalan untuk mencari foto dan berita sekali lagi.


End file.
